To March Forward
by Verdant Melancholy
Summary: This will be a series of drabbles and one-shots set at various points in the Freezing universe. Most will be canon-compliant and set in the near future of the series and will be my own interpretation. It'll mainly focus on actual characters in the series and not OC's (though one or two chapters might). If you don't keep up with the Freezing manga, you'll likely be quite confused.
1. What is Left?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a fan.

 _Inner thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What is Left?**

 **2200 Hours, May 19, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Mirai Army Headquarters, West Genetics Special Forces Barracks**

Satellizer had never been so happy to see her bed before. After sixteen hours of being on duty, she was ready to pass out and sleep forever. Fortune seemed to favor her too, as there was no sign of her bunkmate anywhere. Satellizer loved her friend to death, but God did she need to rest.

Unfortunately, keeping routine took priority over sleep.

Trudging through the door of her room, Satellizer dumped her gear by the dresser and slumped down into the chair of her desk. She rested her head on the cool wood for a few moments, hoping it would help alleviate the pounding in her head. When it inevitably did not, she groaned and forced herself up.

The person staring back at her from the mirror above her desk was a stranger. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. She had bags a mile long under them, though her glasses helped hide those somewhat. Her once golden hair was now a faded, flaxen mess. Her mud-caked uniform looked terrible as well, though that was no fault of hers. Whoever had decided that white would be a good color for their uniforms clearly had no idea what a life of soldiering entailed, or simply didn't care. Satellizer had a sinking feeling it was the latter.

She had spent most of the day helping the Training Corps, perpetually understaffed, drill Pandora and Valkyrie recruits. With the Nova Threat still looming, Supreme Commander Aoi had need of every soldier and with the Valkyrie Initiative in full-swing, new recruits were lining up to join Humanity's new defense force every day. The Mirai organization was, ostensibly, a private institution created by Dr. Gengo Aoi to fill the scientific niche left behind after the Chevalier collapsed following the conclusion of the Chevalier Civil War. In truth, since the war Mirai had become the dominant political, economic, and military organization of the world, leading the continuing fight against the Nova from its headquarters at West Genetics Academy.

Satellizer had been one of the first Pandora recruited into Mirai, mostly against her will since the Chevalier hadn't given her much choice when they sent their kill-squads to the academy with orders to wipe everyone out. It had been three years since that battle and Satellizer and her former school mates currently enjoyed a privileged status within Mirai's Special Forces Department's prized taskforce, Platoon 13.

Despite the apparent prestige, life was hard. Supreme Commander Aoi expected great things from his "special fighters", as he put it, and Satellizer was one of them. Arnett often complained that she had become a Pandora in order to kick-ass, not drill formations with rookies like her life depended on it. Satellizer tended to agree with her, though she had to admit Elizabeth's constant speeches about duty were beginning to erode everyone's desire to complain, at least when in the Mably heir's presence.

Sighing, Satellizer took off her gloves and removed her rank tags. She placed them in a box on her desk and activated the holographic touch-screen. As usual, she checked her mail before starting her log report. She mostly received routine updates on her platoon's status, what its current assignment was and so forth. Thankfully they were all still officially on stand-by. She noted a message from Colonel Lee and immediately tagged it as important for later viewing. Despite her peppy demeanor, Satellizer found that Su-Na rarely delivered good news in private messages.

The sender of the next message caused Satellizer to still.

She hadn't spoken to her sister in two years, despite Violet's various attempts at communication. Even now she sent frequent messages. They were often mundane things, like how the family was doing and how the El Bridget Company was faring. But each and every message had the same undertone to it. _Are you all right? Do you want to come home? Why won't you talk to me?_ Each time it hurt more than the last. The truth was she wanted to see her family, desperately. It was their pity she didn't want. Violet and Olivia's sympathetic looks of compassion, her father's silent stoicism, and Louis's dogged attempts at talking about everything except what had happened. It was too much for Satellizer to take. So she had cut contact and thrown herself into her responsibilities. She did her duty and then some. She signed up for extra tours and training programs, anything and everything that kept her busy. It made dealing with it easier.

Sighing once more, Satellizer deleted Violet's message and began typing up her report.

* * *

An hour later, Satellizer stepped out of the shower feeling like a new woman. She dried herself off quickly and threw on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. She walked out of the private bathroom connected to her room and sat down on her bed. Looking around, Satellizer took in the room she shared with her best friend.

It was a small, yet cozy double-bunk room situated in the heart of the Special Forces Department's main building, a relatively new addition to West Genetics. With the academy expanding every day, the rumor mill had it that the Professor had squeezed the nearby cities to cede more land to him for development. _Wouldn't put it past the old man._

As always whenever she was left alone in her room, Satellizer's attention was eventually drawn to the picture sitting on the bureau by her bed.

It wasn't digital like everything else was nowadays, but an actual paper photograph. Kazuya claimed he had found an old camera in his grandfather's house and nicked it as revenge for the old man's antics. The memory of Kazuya laughing and asking if she wanted to take a picture made her smile a sad, little smile.

It had been three years since Kazuya's disappearance. Three long, lonely years since a part of her had been ripped away.

Satellizer had been a wreck at first, not understanding Gengo's explanations and not wanting to. All she cared about was that Kazuya was gone and she didn't know how to get him back. She hadn't had much time to process her loss though, as the Chevalier had attacked almost immediately after.

Fighting back had been reflexive. She had been on autopilot for the whole battle, hacking and slashing but not truly realizing what was going on. Afterwards, after the smoke had cleared and Gengo's forces had smashed the Chevalier's fleet, Satellizer had regained her senses and demanded answers. The professor had done his best to simplify the sciences behind his experiment, but most of it still went straight over her head. In the end, he had stopped trying and instead told her that Kazuya had gone to a faraway place in order to protect mankind. That he had risked his life so that their ignorance of the Nova might end and a solution to their approaching doom be found.

Since that day Satellizer had felt tired and empty. Pushing herself past her limits helped her to momentarily forget her pain, but it always came back. Her friends had quickly caught on and stopped asking questions about Kazuya. They even stopped mentioning him at all in conversations. That somehow made it worse.

Reaching forward, Satellizer picked up the photo and hugged it to her chest tightly. She just wished that he'd come back. Was that too much to ask? After all the suffering in her life, was it too much to ask for the one person who made her whole to stand by her side?

Footsteps outside her door jerked Satellizer out of her own mind and with cat-like speed she shoved the picture under her pillow and threw the covers over her head.

"Satella-san! Are you asleep already!?"

Satellizer had to dampen a groan. She was in no shape to keep up with her roommate Rana Linchen's boundless energy, which was as unrelenting as it was cheerful. Burrowing deeper into her bed, Satellizer prayed that Rana would assume she was fast asleep and move on.

As usual her prayers went unanswered.

With an effortless tug, Rana pulled the covers from Satellizer's head and threw them aside. She placed her hands on her hips and tried to affix a stern look to her face, though it did little to encourage Satellizer to sit up.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Tonight is the night!" Rana exclaimed in what was definitely not a regulation approved level of volume.

"What's tonight again?" murmured Satellizer. "You'll have to remind me."

Rana answered her question with a glare and a pouted lip. "Tonight is the night we all agreed to go out into the city together. Remember, Arnett-senpai wants to try out that new bar?"

Internally, Satellizer grimaced. She had not in fact forgotten, merely hoped that they would forget to invite her and she could slink away without notice. No such luck it would seem, if Rana's determined expression was anything to go by.

It was time to change tactics.

"I find it hard to believe the Colonel is alright with almost the entirety of her best platoon taking the night off. If something happens, it would reflect poorly on the Supreme Commander." It was a safe bet, considering Colonel Su-Na Lee would choose to wrestle a bear without her Stigmata rather than let Gengo Aoi look bad.

"Arnett-senpai and Elizabeth-senpai got permission from Sister Margaret for our night out. They told her it was to celebrate our promotions to Warrant Officer, and she said we deserved to have fun for once." Rana's smile was bright and happy, and she looked quite satisfied that she had won their little debate in a single stroke.

Satellizer stared at her blankly, comprehending that which Rana did not. Margaret had not given them permission for the night out because she thought the platoon deserved it. Truly, Platoon 13 didn't do much when there wasn't an ongoing Nova Clash. They were Special Forces, deployed for the direst of circumstances and in the event that the Regular Forces just couldn't get the job done.

No, Satellizer thought, this was a deliberate snub against the Colonel. Following the war, the professor had promoted the Headmistress of West Genetics, Margaret Lindman, to the rank of Major general and placed her in charge of the Department of War within Mirai as a whole. In his infinite wisdom however, Gengo had also created a sub-branch inside of the department. The aptly named Special Forces Department was compromised of all Pandora officially deemed "abnormally exceptional". This included such variants of Pandora as the Transcendents, like herself. He chose Su-Na Lee to be the commander of this illustrious force.

The tension had arisen later on, when Gengo made it clear that although Su-Na and her platoons were considered part of the Department of War, they were outside the regular chain of command and answered directly to him in his capacity as Supreme Commander. Despite her status, Major general Lindman had effectively no authority over quite a number of incredibly powerful Pandora housed within her own academy. The rumor mill took it further, and claimed the situation only recently grew hostile due to Su-Na's extreme measures to root out and eliminate Chevalier Remnants. Measures that Margaret vehemently objected to. Whatever the truth was, the two woman had been chilly to each other ever since.

The most important thing though, was that Satellizer now had her out.

"Yeah listen, you guys go on without me. I really can't afford to piss the Colonel off any more than I already have," Satellizer ended her excuse with a nervous chuckle that wasn't all together false.

Rana narrowed her eyes suspiciously and squared her shoulders. Satellizer had to stifle another groan. She had a feeling things were about to get ugly.

Then all of sudden Rana's demeanor changed. She bowed her head, slumped her shoulders, and sat down on the bed beside Satellizer. She said nothing for several minutes, just sat and stared at the ground. Finally she shook her head and looked up into Satellizer's face.

"Ok, if you don't want to go, I won't make you." Rana had a strange smile on her face.

Satellizer stared, completely caught off-guard by the sudden change. This was not like Rana at all. Normally she would hound her friend until she agreed to come. Actually getting what she wanted had left the Untouchable Queen floundering for a response.

Rana kept smiling and reached forward, snagging Satellizer's right hand. She gave it a bone crushing squeeze and said "Just….promise me you won't get lost in the pain. I don't want to lose you too, ok?"

Tears welled in Satellizer's eyes. _Dammit, now I feel worse_. Retrieving her hand, she threw both arms around Rana and squeezed with all she had. Rana immediately reciprocated, and the two friends, who should have been sisters, held each other in their shared pain.

Separating, both girls were crying, but also smiling. Wiping her eyes, Satellizer spoke up, "Hey, how about I help you get ready?"

Rana's bright smile made her glad she had asked.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Satellizer ushered Rana out of the bathroom. Her white dress was perfectly tailored and Satellizer had worked hard to make sure her friend's makeup was perfect. Rana did a little twirl and the Untouchable Queen nodded in approval.

"You look great Rana."

"It's all thanks to you, Satella-san! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

 _I rather think it's the other way around._

Satellizer kept that thought to herself, and instead wished her friend a good night. She made sure to ask that Rana give her regards to Elizabeth and the others. If she didn't, Satellizer would never hear the end of it.

She sat back down on her bed and pulled the covers close. Finally, she'd be able to sleep. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She could hear Rana open the door to leave, but didn't hear it close. She was about to call out and ask what was wrong when a voice she recognized all too well spoke, "Is there a celebration I wasn't invited to?"

Satellizer rolled over and stared at the door. In the frame stood her younger brother Louis, dressed in a full suit and tie. She had not seen him in years, since the last time he had accompanied their father to speak to Dr. Aoi at Mirai Headquarters.

Without permission he brushed by Rana and stepped into the room. She looked ready to object, but closed her mouth after Satellizer gave her a look.

"Rana, you go on and meet up with the girls. I have to speak with my brother," said Satellizer to her friend, though she had not averted her eyes from her brother.

Rana wrinkled her brow in thought and looked between the two siblings. After a moment, she nodded and walked out the door.

Louis shot a glance at the door as it closed. "Your friend is quite the beauty."

"She is."

"Not going to partake in a Friday night celebration?"

"What's there to celebrate?"

"Oh I don't know, how about being alive?" Louis ended his remark with a glare. Satellizer was unperturbed and fired one of her own back. After a tense moment, Louis broke eye contact and sighed. "I didn't come to fight with you, Satella."

"Why did you come then?" asked Satellizer. She was far too tired, both emotionally and physically, to deal with her family right now.

"Partly," said Louis, "To see you, dear sister." Satellizer responded with an unlady like snort.

Louis continued on, undeterred. "Father sent me to negotiate with Aoi. His health is failing and he didn't want the old bastard to see him weak."

"His name is Dr. Gengo Aoi, and you really should show him more respect." Satellizer wasn't surprised by her father's health or Louis's distaste for the Supreme Commander. Violet had confided both to her in early messages she had sent.

Louise glared at her. "Are you defending him? After what he put you threw? He's the reason Kazuya is gon-," Louis abruptly cut himself off. He grimaced and seemed to search for new words to mend his slip up.

Satellizer saved him from the dilemma. "I am fully aware that Kazuya's disappearance is Dr. Aoi's fault."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Because he told me."

"He told you? I find that hard to believe."

Satellizer rubbed her temple, feeling the onset of a migraine. Nothing quite like family to make you feel great. "Yes Louis, he told me. He's told me quite a number of things during our talks."

Louis blanched at the thought. "Talks? What talks?"

"Twice a week I go to his office and we…talk."

Her brother looked thunderstruck, so Satellizer continued, "We talk mostly about Kazuya. The Professor tells me stories about when he and Kazuha-san were young. Most of them are pretty funny." Without meaning to, Satellizer had begun to smile. Last week, the professor had told her one story where Kazuha had tried to sneak a little Kazuya into school with her under a raincoat. The ruse had been foiled when Kazuya grew hungry and his stomach growls had given him away. She and Gengo had laughed for hours at that.

As she was distracted, Louis spoke up. "That's the first time I can remember you smiling in recent memory." He looked sad to have to admit that.

"Do you want to know why Dr. Aoi's stories make me smile?"

Her brother nodded.

Taking a breath, Satellizer continued. "It's because Dr. Aoi isn't reminiscing about a dead grandson to me. He truly and wholeheartedly believes that Kazuya is still out there somewhere, and that he will return someday. Everyone else has given up on Kazuya, but not his grandfather."

She left a lot of things out in her explanation. Like how even Gengo's faith, which was strong and durable like mankind's survival instinct, had days where it faltered. On those days she would find him in his office, sad and trying to drown his pain in booze. When he was truly drunk, he'd say all kinds of strange things to her, like how he wished fate was something that could be killed, because then he could simply kill God and be done with this twisted world. There were other strange things though, like when he lamented that he never got a chance to properly know his granddaughter, who looked so much like her mother. Satellizer thought he meant Kazuha, but a niggling feeling in her gut told her he was talking about someone else.

Strangely enough, she didn't mind the Professor drunkenly venting to her. It made him seem more human than his normal persona did, the one he wore as the protector of mankind. Though Colonel Su-Na seemed to resent their talks and didn't bother to hide her disapproval to her subordinate. Satellizer had an inkling why, but tried not to think too much about it. The relationship between the Professor and the Colonel was far too complicated to unravel and more importantly, it was none of her business.

She told her brother none of this. It was not his concern.

Louis had a pensive look on his face, like he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Eventually he sighed and slouched down into the chair by Satellizer's desk.

"If it makes you smile, then I hope you keep talking to him."

Satellizer raised an eyebrow at Louis, and he continued, "Look Satella, all that I and the family want is for you to be happy. I understand that you might not be capable of that right now, but you have to understand that we are just not capable of leaving you alone in this world. Especially me, considering how much I _still_ have to make up to you for"

Satellizer was about to respond, but Louis cut her off, "And please, answer Violet's messages. She's driving me _crazy_."

Her brother's smile was genuine and she couldn't help but return it. He made a good point, she hadn't considered that her family was just as incapable of abandoning her as she was of abandoning Kazuya.

"Ok, I'll send Violet a message tomorrow. And I promise to try and maintain contact with everyone."

Her brother let out a breath and leaned back in his chair, clearly happy about the result of their conversation. Satellizer couldn't let it end without a good jab though.

"So…how's Holly-san?"

Louis straightened a bit in the chair and immediately started glaring at her. Satellzer couldn't help but laugh.

Her brother wasn't amused. "Mother keeps bringing up marriage. I think Violet was the one who first suggested it, that traitor."

It felt good to hear Louis complain about their sister and her step-mother. It felt like being back home. Tomorrow was a new day with all new challenges, but at least tonight had been fulfilling. Strangely enough, she found herself eager to meet those challenges head on. She'd have a lot to tell Dr. Aoi in their next session as well.

As her brother regaled her with family tales that she had missed, Satellizer smiled a little smile and let herself forget her pain, if only for tonight.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there you have chapter one. Again I'm only going off the manga so If you're an anime only watcher, this probably made no sense.

Couple of things to note. "Mirai" is Japanese for "the future". I thought it appropriate for a futurist like Gengo to name his new organization as such. Also if you're curious about Satellizer's uniform, just picture the Chevalier battle outfit (the one with the long coat) only except being red and black its white and black.


	2. Hate in the Heart

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a fan.

 _Inner thoughts_

' _Message text'_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hate in the Heart**

 **0600 Hours, June 2, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Mirai Army Headquarters, Department of Science Living Quarters.**

Despite having fallen asleep without setting an alarm, Amelia Evans woke up ten-minutes earlier than she normally did.

Staring at the ceiling, her mind slowly but surely overcame the lethargic blanket coating her thoughts and sapping her energy. It took a few moments but eventually she forced herself to get up. She swung herself out of bed and preceded to stretch out her neck. The beds afforded to officers like herself were high quality and well made yet did nothing to soothe her restless sleeping. She had not had a good night's rest since before….well, since before Alaska.

Amelia stopped stretching and sighed. Elizabeth was always telling her not to let the past control her future. But it was hard to let go. Especially when she had to look at the face of her friends' murderer every day. Director Spencers might have been the guiltiest of all the Chevalier officials in regards to the downfall of the E-Pandora Project, but Dr. Ohara's crime was still worse. She had befriended Amelia and her fellows only to throw them aside in a mad bid to further her own selfish goal. Amelia could never forgive that.

Grumbling to herself, she made her way to the bathroom. Thinking about Scarlett and the past always managed to ruin her mood no matter what. Amelia quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. Although mindful that Ohara liked to start the day early, Amelia took her time and treated herself to a nice hot shower. She had no roommate to worry about, being the only Pandora living in the Department of Science's civilian section. She'd never considered that being Ohara's bodyguard would come with perks but she wasn't about to complain.

After twenty-minutes Amelia stepped from the shower and quickly got dressed. She donned her uniform and made sure to straighten herself in the mirror. There was no excuse for an officer to appear sloppy, or so Elizabeth was always telling her. She affixed her second lieutenant tags to her chest and straightened a rebellious hair on her head. Peering into the mirror, Amelia declared herself acceptable and turned away.

As she always did before leaving, Amelia checked her mail for updates on Luke's condition. She was one of many Pandora infinitely grateful to Dr. Aoi for taking over the Chevalier's duty of providing medical care to the families of active-duty Pandora. Luke had been brought to West Genetics almost immediately after Mirai was officially founded. He and the other seriously ill relatives had a small section allotted to them in the Department of Medicine's recovery center. Elizabeth knew the current Chief Medical Officer well and vouched for her skills. Amelia had been grateful for that.

She saw no new updates on Luke, but resolved to make time in her day to visit him. His amyotrophic lateral sclerosis was still persistent, but the doctors claimed he had been looking better lately.

Amelia pocketed her holo-phone and walked out the door. Scarlett lived one corridor over from her own room so it did not take long to arrive at her destination. Amelia used a key card to open the door and went in without knocking.

The living quarters of Mirai's Chief Scientist were nicer than most city apartments she had been to. It was certainly nicer than the one she and Luke had lived in way back when. The first area upon entering was a well decorated living room with two leather couches and a table surrounded by wooden chairs. The room acted as the center of the apartment and branched off in three directions. Amelia knew that the right and middle hallways led to the kitchen and bathroom respectively. She took the left most door leading to Scarlett's bedroom and office. Checking the time, Amelia quickened her pace, knowing she still had to help the doctor get ready for the day.

She found Scarlett Ohara sitting at her desk and reading a book, already dressed.

Amelia paused, unsure how to react to the scene. Due to her disability, Scarlett required assistance with putting on clothes and even cleaning herself. Amelia bore those responsibilities without complaint, as she found it satisfying to see firsthand how feeble Scarlett had become. How weak and pathetic her choices in life had made her. But now it seemed that she had overestimated how weak Ohara really was.

Scarlett looked up from her book at the sound of footsteps and nodded, "Good morning, Amelia."

"Doctor."

"I have a busy day ahead of me and would like to start as soon as possible. My laboratory is our first stop." Scarlett closed the book and placed it on top of her desk next to a digital photo. Amelia recognized the man standing next to Scarlett in the image as Dr. Aoi, though she almost didn't recognize him with black hair. The picture had to be over a decade old.

Scarlett pushed herself away from the desk with her arms and turned to face her wheelchair. Amelia started forward to assist, only to be waved away. She gaped as Scarlett pushed herself up and forward into the chair. She righted herself quickly and, after tucking some strands of purple hair behind her ear, proceeded to smooth out her skirt. Looking up and seeing Amelia's surprised expression, Scarlett merely shrugged and said "Su-Na is a great workout coach."

Ignoring the sense of distaste and trepidation forming in her stomach, Amelia walked behind Scarlett and began pushing her wheelchair.

* * *

Scarlett's lab was located in the sub-basement of the Department of Science's main building. It had once been the center of West Genetics weapons testing division before Gengo re-assigned it to Plasma and Legendary Stigmata research. Scarlett was the head of the department and tasked with improving all Stigmata systems currently in use.

Next to the army, the science department was the largest and most well-funded sector in Mirai. This fact was made obvious to Amelia every time she walked into the lab. The main room was large and crammed full of sophisticated machines whose purpose she could only guess at. One machine to the right of her looked like a Stigmata maintenance scanner, but she honestly couldn't be sure.

She wheeled Scarlett over to the main computer, which overlooked a smaller observation room where three Legendary Stigmata were held in containment. There was somebody already at the monitor, bent over a holo-pad and scribbling away.

"Early start, eh Atsuko?

Amelia watched as Senior Scientist Atsuko Seiga nearly jumped out of her skin at Scarlett's words. She whirled around while clutching the pad to her chest. Upon seeing her superior, she visibly relaxed.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that Dr. Ohara," Atsuko looked a bit put off.

Scarlett just smirked and replied, "My apologies, I didn't expect you to arrive for another half an hour. Don't you ever sleep?"

Atsuko gave a weak laugh, "I prefer to keep myself busy."

"Don't we all? But enough banter, how is progress on the purity acceleration?"

Amelia immediately tuned out Atsuko's response. She considered herself a fairly intelligent woman, but she often found herself scratching her head at some of the conversations these two scientists had. _I mean really, what does "Negative stigmatic compression variable" even mean?_

She arranged Ohara right next to Atsuko so they could chat more easily. The younger scientist pulled up a chair and then presented her pad to her superior. Amelia noticed that not all the color had returned to Atsuko's face after her fright. It was something of a mystery to her, why Atsuko always seemed nervous or afraid even in the safety of the laboratory.

Scarlett hinted to her once that it involved her actions during the war. At the time Amelia had countered that Gengo had personally and publicly forgiven Atsuko and many others for siding with the Chevalier. Scarlett had shaken her head and replied that the old man may have forgiven, but many of his soldiers had not, and perhaps one in particular had made it... _known_ to Atsuko what they thought of her actions.

Someone calling her brought her attention back to the present. She looked down to see Scarlett glaring at her, making it clear she had zoned out for a good few minutes.

"Yes Doctor?"

"The two of us have a lot of work to do today and to be frank you're in the way. Guard the door outside or take the day off, I don't really care," Scarlett did not even wait for a response before turning back around to continue her work.

Amelia fumed internally. Normally she was used to Scarlett's brusque manner of speaking, but today it infuriated her. She snapped off a crisp salute before stopping towards the main door. She took up a guard position outside and began plotting ways to make Ohara miserable. Perhaps she'd replaced the Nova researcher's shampoo with nair. That would show her.

Over the next hour Amelia admitted various members of Scarlett's staff into the laboratory. They seemed to think that she actually had the authority to stop and check their identifications so many produced them as they walked to the door. Amelia had nothing better to do so she refrained from correcting any of them.

Although she was used to long sentry shifts, Amelia was especially restless today. It didn't help that the scientists were a good deal more noisy than average. At one point she actually heard them start to cheer loudly. Thankfully the hours passed swiftly.

A soft beep alerted her to an incoming message on her holo-phone. Checking the identity, she smiled to see Elizabeth's name appear. She opened the message and quickly scanned what her friend had to say. It wasn't a very long message and read:

' _Are you free at the moment, Amelia? I plan on touring the cadet dorms to greet our new juniors and was curious if you would accompany me.'_

Amelia couldn't stop from chuckling. Even after all these years, Elizabeth was still forming and strengthening bonds with her fellow Pandora. She was toying with the idea of joining her friend when another cheer originated from beyond the door. A memory suddenly came to Amelia. She remembered cheering just as loudly when Jina and Rattle would try to outdo one another at games.

That same feeling of distaste squirmed in her stomach and without truly knowing why, she told Elizabeth that she couldn't get away from her duties at the moment. She pocketed her phone and resumed her watch in silence.

* * *

At 1200 hours, Amelia stepped back into the lab to find most of the scientists whooping loudly and patting each other on the backs. She stopped a few feet away from where they were grouped and listened to their excited chatter.

"We finally did it!"

"I never doubted that we could!"

"You're a genius Dr. Ohara! A true genius!"

In the center of the group sat Scarlett Ohara, a smile as wide as could be on her face. Atsuko was next to her and joined in on lauding the doctor with praise. Everyone in the room seemed to suddenly feel the need to congratulate Scarlett, who did nothing to dissuade their applause.

Amelia hated her with every fiber of her being in that moment.

Scarlett waved for silence and when everyone quieted, said "We all deserve credit for what has been accomplished today. Through hard work and human ingenuity, we have succeeded in vastly improving our chances of survival against the Nova. As always, we humans are strongest when we put aside our differences and work for a common goal."

The group began clapping at the end of Scarlett's speech. Amelia couldn't help but scoff at the whole thing. The scientists then began to break away for lunch, giving her the opportunity to approach Scarlett and Atsuko.

She saw Scarlett turn towards her approach, and swore her smirk grew wider, "Curious about the noise?" she asked.

Amelia kept her facial expression neutral and replied "Not particularly."

Atsuko was unbothered by her tone and excitedly said "We finally cracked the compression problem! Now we can produce Plasma Stigmata with a much greater purity, and that a greater number of our forces can handle. We only have rough estimates at the moment, but if we're right then we can upgrade at least 50% of the regular forces!"

Amelia couldn't deny how amazing that was. With Nova Clashes seeing greater and greater numbers of Nova, Mirai desperately needed a large force of powerful soldiers to compensate. They couldn't just rely on the Special Forces to save the day all the time.

Scarlett began to speak up, "I thought you'd be more enthused Amelia. I was under the impression that you had friends in the regular forces."

That she also couldn't deny. Cassie Lockheart, whom she still owed a great debt, was currently assigned to D Company in the regulars. She didn't admit this to Ohara however, instead replying, "Believe me, I am over the moon about the news."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes, but kept silent. After a moment she said, "Anyway, I'm starving and need something to eat. Atsuko, I'll be having lunch with Dr. Aoi in order to inform him of our progress. Join me, won't you?"

Atsuko nodded and said, "Of course Dr. Ohara, just let me grab my things." She then turned and walked over to her desk.

"I don't require your presence during lunch so you may do as you wish Amelia." Scarlett's tone made it seem like she was speaking to a dog that she didn't want.

Amelia nodded, burying her anger. She was not going to make a scene. Instead she asked "And when will you require my presence, Doctor?"

Scarlett flicked a bit of lint off her blouse and said "When I require you, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

To fix her foul mood, Amelia decided to spend her lunch break visiting Luke. The Department of Medicine was located on the opposite side of the academy grounds from the science sector, so Amelia had a bit of a walk ahead of her.

Summer was in full swing already and Amelia tugged at her uniform's collar as she walked past the training stadium. Judging from the noise emanating from the structure it seemed First Lieutenant Honda was putting some Valkyrie recruits through their paces. She wished them luck. She knew the Japanese Valkyrie was a hard taskmaster.

Though Honda was not as hot-tempered as the woman currently walking towards her from the direction of the medical facilities.

Amelia came to attention and snapped off a salute, "Good afternoon, Major Kim."

Yu-Mi Kim was a physically intimidating woman, in more ways than one. But she gave Amelia a tired smile as she came forward and said, "To you as well, Second Lieutenant Evans. Ohara have you running errands during lunch?"

Amelia laughed, "No, thankfully. I'm actually on my way to the recovery center to see my little brother." Amelia had noticed the direction Yu-Mi had come from and couldn't help but ask "Were you visiting someone at the center?"

Major Kim looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. She cleared her voice noisily and said, "Ah, no. Or not exactly. I had a meeting with someone but they aren't a patient." There was a slight blush to Kim's face.

Amelia made sure to smother a second laugh, "Well, I won't take up too much of your time Major. Have a nice day."

"Good day, Evans."

Amelia walked past her fellow Pandora and doubled timed it to her destination. Her lunch break wouldn't last forever after all.

* * *

The recovery center had received a few additions since the last time she'd been there. Construction was underway near the right side of the building and looked to add additional rooms and housing.

Amelia walked inside and made her way to the front desk. The receptionist looked up from her computer and smiled, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Luke Evans. He should be in the moderately severe wing."

"Let me check for you Lieutenant," After a moment the receptionists nodded, "He has no examination scheduled for today. You can go on in and see him."

Amelia thanked her and started making her way through the recovery center. The place was quite busy, with doctors and nurses going to and fro. Eventually, she found the correct wing but not the specific room. She was about to stop one of the nurses when someone caught her eye. A young man was trying and failing to balance two bottles of waters on a tray of snacks. He looked vaguely familiar but Amelia couldn't place him.

She swiftly walked over and grabbed a bottle before it rolled out of his arms. He appeared surprised at the assistance and as a result almost tripped and dropped everything else.

After righting himself, he said "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry but I'm a bit of a klutz," His face burned with embarrassment.

Amelia was finally able to place him, "You're Arnett's Limiter, aren't you? Morrison Abebe?"

Morrison looked shocked that she remembered his name, "Ah yes, I am. I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name," His faced burned again.

Amelia laughed. Morrison seemed to be the very opposite of his partner in every way, "It's fine. I'm Amelia Evans. And I'm on break so no need to salute."

Morrison looked relieved at that, "Thanks again for the help. Are you here to see someone?"

"Yes, my little brother is in the south wing."

"Oh! He's in the same wing as my mother. I can show you the way if you like."

Amelia accepted the help and followed Morrison down the hall. After five minutes they arrived at the appropriate wing and she bid her new friend farewell. As she walked down the aisle, she noticed Morrison stop at a bed with an older woman seated in it. The woman had the same shade of blonde hair as he did.

At the end of the aisle was Luke's bed. He was sleeping, and did not look well. His face had a sickly chalkiness to it. His red hair was sweaty and plastered to his forehead. He looked smaller than he should for his age.

Amelia sat down next to his bed, took his left hand in hers, and laid a gentle kiss on it.

Luke didn't stir. His breathing was labored and he seemed to be in too deep a sleep to notice his sister. Amelia sighed dejectedly. The doctors had put him on a new treatment plan that seemed to be fighting the disease well, but came at the cost of draining his strength and energy.

Amelia felt helpless. She had dealt with Luke's illness for years, but had never managed to fully cope with seeing him bedridden like this. It was too unfair, for such a good and responsible boy to have to spend his life in a bed.

Amelia wiped a stray tear from her eye, pushed her chair closer to the bed, and gave her brother's hand a squeeze.

* * *

Having finished all of her duties, Amelia was looking forward to getting back to her room and resting. She had asked the receptionist to email her the schedule for Luke's treatment and hoped most of it took place during the weekend when she had more free time. She also needed to apologize to Elizabeth again for skipping lunch.

Passing the security checkpoint into the science housing, Amelia went to the stairs and made her way five flights up in less than a minute. Coming to her room, she paused. She had not heard from Ohara in some time. After lunch, the doctor had dispatched her to bring data packets to the offices of the Department of War and Medicine. She wanted them to begin gathering combat and medical data in preparation for the eventual overhaul of the army's Stigmata. Supreme Commander Aoi had apparently been quite pleased with his Chief Scientist's progress and gave the green light for testing to begin.

Amelia chewed her lip in thought. She still couldn't explain this feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like a mixture of annoyance and fear, a potent mix that had distracted her all day. She wondered if she should ask Elizabeth for advice, but thought better of it. It was her problem and Amelia didn't want to be a burden to her friend.

Against her better judgement, Amelia turned away from the door and walked to Scarlett's apartment. She again went in without knocking.

The first thing she noticed was the music. It was a soft, calming melody that Amelia couldn't name. Coming into the living room, it was clear the melody originated from a holographic display open on the table. She looked at the display and saw the text **Piano Concerto No. 21** scrolling on a loop.

Her attention was diverted by the sound of a door sliding open. Atsuko wheeled Scarlett into the living room, both of them dressed to the nines. The younger scientist wore a sky blue dress that ended above her knee, with matching blue earrings and heels. Scarlett wore a long, deep purple dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage and had applied a generous amount of crimson lipstick and blush to her face. Neither had noticed her yet and continued speaking to each other.

"But why are we celebrating at La Donna Sensuale? I thought the professor disliked Italian food?" Atsuko adjusted a loose strand of hair that kept slipping out of her ponytail.

Scarlett snorted in response, "Oh, he does. I'll give you three guesses who persuaded him to choose that place. He may be the most brilliant man in the world, but I swear he's got a blind spot when it comes to that girl."

Atsuko giggled at Scarlett's criticism of Gengo, before stopping at the sight of Amelia. Both scientists wore looks of surprise, though Scarlett's face had a hard edge to it.

"What are you doing here?" demanded the irate Nova researcher.

Amelia smiled thinly in greeting, "Just wanted to make sure you had no need of my assistance tonight, Doctor," glancing at their attire, she added "Going to a party?"

Atsuko interjected, perhaps sensing the hostility in the air, "Dr. Aoi wanted to celebrate our progress in Stigmata development, so he's treating the Science Department to a night on the town."

"I'm the guest of honor, naturally," Scarlett's smug smile was almost more than Amelia could tolerate. "Regrettably, you were not invited Amelia. Colonel Lee will be handling security tonight. You may return to your room and...do whatever it is that you do."

That was it. Amelia was done with meekly accepting Scarlett's arrogance, "Perhaps I could help fix your makeup before I go? At the moment, you look a bit like an old whore."

Atsuko sucked in a sharp breath at her words, but Scarlett didn't as much as flinch. She regarded Amelia with blank eyes, before smiling lightly and saying "Ah, there it is. You finally dropped the act. Now we can get everything out in the open."

"Enlighten me, Doctor, as to what will be out in the open?"

"Your petty anger at my successes."

Amelia choked on her breath, as a seething fury took hold of her. How _dare_ that murderer accuse her of being petty? Any hatred directed at Scarlett Ohara was completely justified.

Before Amelia could form a response, Scarlett spoke again, "Did you think nobody would notice? Your acting skills leave much to be desired. Since the day I became Chief Scientist of this organization, I've suffered your silent reproaches and accusations. It must kill you to see me like this, successful and moving forward with my life."

Having regained her bearings, Amelia fired back, "You don't understand anything at all."

"You think so? I understand that when you learned of our Stigmatic breakthrough today, joy was not your initial emotion. Neither was it relief or even hope. I know you felt angry. Angry for no other reason than that you were forced to watch me succeed. I understand, thanks to your honesty, that you only agreed to remain my bodyguard in order to watch me suffer. Seems I've disappointed you on that end, hmm?"

Amelia was quivering in her fury. It took a significant effort not to reach forward and tear that self-righteous look off of Scarlett's face.

But Scarlett was still not finished, "I understand Amelia, that you hate me more than some people hate the Nova. And I deserve that. I won't deny it, I was the one who killed your friends. Jina, Rattle, and the other's blood is on my hands. What I don't understand, is why you insist on punishing yourself for their deaths even after all this time. I don't understand why you push your new friends away and cling to this job that makes you miserable. After everything you've gone through, don't you think you deserve some happiness?"

Amelia suddenly felt light-headed and nauseous. None of that was true. _Was it?_ She didn't push her friends away. _Do I?_ Her duties in the Department of Science were important. _A glorified sentry and errand girl, that's all I am_. It was too much to admit all at once.

Amelia sank into a nearby chair, nearly gagging on a realization. Her life had been stagnant for the last three years. She had done nothing but cling to Scarlett in hopes of exacting revenge, of seeing fate rob her of all that she took from the E-Pandora. Her plan had seemed fine, so long ago. But she had not counted on Scarlett rising above her disability and achieving renown once again. It wasn't fair. _When has my life ever been fair?_

After several moments, Scarlett spoke, "On my computer in the room is a transfer request, signed by myself and Colonel Lee. If you agree to it, effective immediately you will be transferred to Platoon 13. Your things will be moved to the Special Forces Barracks. Barring any Nova Clashes occurring, you will have more time to see your friends and your brother. Do yourself a favor Amelia, and sign the damn thing."

Scarlett flicked her hand and Atsuko startled, pushing her wheelchair towards the door. The pair passed Amelia without as much as a glance. Before they left, Scarlett offhandedly said "Turn the music off before you leave, will you?"

* * *

Amelia collapsed onto her bed without even bothering to remove her boots. She was emotionally drained, unable to even muster the strength to raise her head.

It was a sobering experience, to have all your self-destructive faults laid before you. The truth was a bitter pill to swallow, but Amelia had decided not to run from it. She would look into herself and accept what she found, no matter how ugly it was.

The beeping of her computer interrupted her thoughts.

Amelia considered ignoring it. She could just lie in bed and never get up again. Let all her problems and worries fade away. Along with herself.

Then the image of her brother and Elizabeth frowning at her came to mind. Sighing, Amelia heaved herself from the bed and over to her desk. She sat down and activated her computer. She had one new message, the indicator flashing brightly as if to mock her. She selected the message and opened it. The message read:

' _Amelia, would you like to join me for lunch tomorrow? The cafeteria shall be hosting a new meal plan and I am quite eager to enjoy the new cuisine.'_

It was signed _Your Friend, Elizabeth_. Amelia stared at the message for a long time. She was lucky to have such caring people in her life. It galled her to have to admit it, but Scarlett was right about her. She had to stop punishing herself. _Jina, Rattle, forgive me but I have to move on with my life. I can't keep running from what happened._

Now resolved, Amelia typed back a simple ' _Sounds great. See you then.'_ and sent the message.

Smiling, the former E-Pandora got up from her desk and returned to her bed. She picked up the holo-pad she'd taken from Scarlett's room. She scanned the selected document, noting both Scarlett's and Su-Na's signatures in the correct spaces. After a moment, Amelia signed her name at the bottom and sent the document to the Special Forces Department.

Amelia reclined back in her bed, turned off the lights, and fell into a calm, restful sleep.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there you have chapter two. Amelia is one of my favorite characters so I knew early on that I wanted to do a chapter focusing on her. In Chapter 156, most people cheered when Amelia told Scarlett she would stick by her side in order to laugh at how pathetic she was but I was in the minority. When I first read that chapter, my first thought was "That's not sustainable. What would Amelia do if Scarlett actually turned her life around and started doing pretty well for herself?" Scarlett will always be disabled, but what if the rest of her life was turning up? I wanted to explore how Amelia would handle that.

Things to note. " **La Donna Sensuale** " is Italian for "The Sensual Woman" and according to my friend an actual restaurant in Italy.


	3. A Degree in Responsibility

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a fan.

 _Inner thoughts_

' _Message text'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Degree in Responsibility**

 **1600 Hours, June 18, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Mirai Army Headquarters, Central Command Center**

The rhythmic chirping of the console was a calming but also infuriating distraction after a long day of work.

Major Yu-Mi Kim fought the urge to fidget and instead clenched her fists tighter behind her back while also straightening her posture in order to maintain an air of command. She had junior officers looking to her after all.

"Report, Lieutenant." Yu-Mi made sure to keep her tone stern but not overly so. It was not easy given that she wanted to be anywhere but on duty at the moment.

"Intel has proven solid so far, ma'am." Second Lieutenant Tanaka squinted at the holo-screen in front of her and typed in a few commands. The screen enlarged, allowing Yu-Mi and her officers to observe the targets more clearly.

The screen showed a café on the fancier side of the spending spectrum. A bright blue awning accented the pale white chairs and tables set up outside. Various civilians could be seen chatting and eating together, completely unaware of what was about to happen. The video feed closed in on one couple in particular. Two women sat speaking to each another near the front of the café, untouched drinks forgotten in the midst of their conversation.

The women were physically unassuming and not suspicious in the least. The one to the right was a young blonde in jeans and a tank top. Her black-haired companion was older and more conservatively dressed. She wore a brown jacket and tan khakis. Neither one fit the stereotype of international terrorist and military traitor, and yet that's what they were.

First Lieutenant Claire Rudder spoke calmly and nonchalantly, but her eyes scanned the surroundings with the subtly of a veteran Pandora. Warrant Officer Kaylan Matthews tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled, the very picture of a cheerful and innocent young girl. But her smile belied her tense shoulders and clenched fists.

According to intelligence gathered by Yu-Mi's subordinates, these two Pandora were agents of the Chevalier Remnants, sent to infiltrate West Genetics and steal any Stigmatic research they could get their hands on. It was about the only form of resistance the Remnants could muster anymore, direct combat no longer being an option thanks to the technology gap Dr. Aoi had created between himself and the rest of the world. Despite this difference in strength however, the last vestiges of the Chevalier remained determined to harass Gengo and his forces to the bitter end.

And as the commander of Mirai's Base Defense Force, the branch of the War Department tasked with policing Pandora and guarding West Genetics, it fell to Yu-Mi to hunt down these infiltrators and neutralize them.

Lieutenant Tanaka broke Yu-Mi out of her reverie and said "Major, we are receiving an encrypted message from the ground team. Shall I give Master Sergeant Williams the go ahead?"

Yu-Mi weighed her options before asking, "Are we absolutely sure that they have the package? I don't want to risk civilian lives on a mistaken hunch."

"We are past that point, Major."

Yu-Mi looked over her shoulder as a pale ghost began walking towards the group from its position leaning against the far wall. The silver-haired woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, and was beautiful in an ethereal sort of way. Her eyes were large, blue, and cold as ice. Her uniform marked her as a member of the Special Forces, and the Roman numeral four stitched onto her left bicep made it all too clear who she was.

Lucy came to stand next to Yu-Mi but did not divert her eyes from the screen.

"The guilt of these two has already been determined by those who stand above us," her tone was flatter than most corpses, Yu-Mi wagered. "Our only concern is taking them into custody and retrieving any sensitive knowledge that they have stolen from this organization."

Her tone rankled Yu-Mi, and she couldn't help but speak up. "Whatever they may have done, they are still fellow Pandora and deserve some modicum of respect. I just want to be sure we're not making a mistake."

Some of the younger officers in the command center nodded along to Yu-Mi's words and that made her feel righteous. Being a Pandora was about more than just swinging big swords around. It was about sisterhood and respect and trying to work together, even for Pandora on opposite sides of a fence.

Lucy sneered at her words and said "I have neither the time nor the patience for your misplaced sense of comradery. These Pandora are agents of the Chevalier and traitors to mankind. My father gave all Pandora a choice three years ago at the Grand Canyon when he struck the death blow to those arrogant fools. Either fight beside him for the future of humanity, or step aside for those who will."

Many of the officers began to fidget uncomfortably at Lucy's words. Gengo's relation to the Legendary Pandora was one of the worst kept secrets in Mirai. To hear it casually spoken of out loud though was discomforting.

Lucy continued, ignoring the discomfort of others, "I participated in that final battle, Major. At my father's words Pandora abandoned the Chevalier in droves. Those who remained made their choice, as these two traitors have."

Yu-Mi couldn't deny that she had been absent for the Battle of Colorado back in early 66'. She had been assigned to help coordinate the attack from the safety of West Genetics. Su-Na told her in detail what it was like though, having spearheaded the attack.

Before she could respond, Lucy spoke again "We have wasted enough time on trivialities. Give the order, Major."

Yu-Mi gritted her teeth in anger. It didn't surprise her that Aoi's daughter was as overbearing and insufferable as he was. Turning back to her subordinates, Yu-Mi gave the order for the operation to commence.

Lieutenant Tanaka entered the command code and waited for a response. After a moment, her console beeped in agreement. All eyes then turned to the holo-screen in preparation. Rudder and Matthews had finished their calculated stop and were likely about to head to their scheduled flight at Chubu Centrair International Airport. From there it was unclear where they planned to go, though Yu-Mi would bet money on the US.

Not that it mattered though. They were never going to make the flight.

The two Pandora stood up from the table and began to make their way to the exit. After stepping through the doorway, the duo took a right and the video feed adjusted to compensate. What happened next was supposed to be a textbook bag and tag op.

Just as Matthews turned to tell her companion something, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. Yu-Mi recognized the Mirai Pandora choking her as Master Sergeant Williams, a dependable Pandora famous for her thick cockney accent and speedy reflexes. Matthews twitched and flapped in a desperate attempt to get free, but the arms around her neck might have well been made of steel.

Rudder's reflexes were better and she leapt away as soon as she saw Matthews had been caught. She bolted forward with a Double Accel, but stopped dead when two Mirai Pandora appeared to block her path. She turned to flee the way she came but the sight of two more Mirai Pandora stopped her again.

Yu-Mi prayed that she had the good sense to stand down. There were fifteen other Pandora waiting in the wing to take Rudder down. She had committed a third of the Base Defense Force's strength to this operation. It was foolish to resist anymore.

Rudder summoned her Volt Weapon, gave a roar, and charged.

Master Sergeant Williams blocked her path, having dealt with Matthews quickly. Rudder raised her weapon, a doubled-bladed axe, and brought it down directly onto Williams' head.

The weapon shattered on impact, not evening dirtying the sergeant's face.

Williams rammed her fist into Rudder's stomach. The rogue Pandora doubled over and immediately vomited. A backhand sent her sailing over twelve feet in the air into the wall of the café. Yu-Mi flinched at the sickening crunch Rudder made when she landed. The Remnants no longer had the technology to produce any high-quality Stigmata, thanks to Dr. Aoi, and thus had to resort to equipping their soldiers with older Stigmata. It was always a slaughter whenever Mirai forces clashed with the Remnant in combat. They just couldn't keep up.

Yu-Mi watched as her forces quickly prepped the targets for transport back to the academy. All in all, the mission had been successful. "Lieutenant, tell Williams and her team that they did good. Drinks are on me later."

"Aye, Major!" Tanaka smiled broadly as the rest of the officers congratulated each other and began preparations to receive the prisoners.

Reluctantly, Yu-Mi turned from her team to face Lucy. She was here as a representative of the Special Forces, who often participated in the regular forces' counter-insurgency operations against the Remnants. Although it was usually Su-Na who represented her department. This was the first time she had missed an operation. Her current assignment was classified though and Yu-Mi had no idea where she was.

Lucy's face was an emotionless mask as she spoke "Your results have been most adequate. As per our agreement, your forces shall handle the interrogation of the prisoners. Do not forget to return the information they stole to the Department of Science."

Without further comment, Lucy turned and left the command center. Yu-Mi let out a relieved breath, honestly unsure what she would have done if the Legendary Pandora had been unhappy with the results. Gengo practically ruled the world like a king, so pissing his daughter off was the equivalent to spitting on a princess. Yu-Mi honestly didn't have the patience to deal with the consequences of doing so, no matter how satisfying it would be.

Glancing at the time, Yu-Mi cursed. It was getting late and she still had a ton of duties to complete.

* * *

Three hours later, Yu-Mi climbed the steps to Major General Lindman's office in the Department of War's main building. This meeting was the last on her to-do-list for the day. She'd spent the last few hours going over troop deployment and assignments. In order to foster a sense of unity in the army, a foreign platoon of Pandora was rotated into West Genetics on a monthly basis. They would then conduct drills with active-duty Mirai Pandora, and it was her job to make sure the drills went smoothly. To say the drills were hectic was an understatement. Aside from West Genetics, Mirai also controlled Genetics East, UK, Panzer, LTD, and Chakra. All other academies had closed due to lack of funding. The tanking of the United States' economy after the war had crippled the infrastructure of many a foreign nation.

Margaret's secretary waved Yu-Mi in, too busy fiddling with her holo-phone to care. The major frowned, but said nothing and let herself into the office. Kids these day had no work ethic.

The office was medium sized and plain. A large window overlooked the intersection outside and Yu-Mi could see the Central Command Center from across the way. Near the window was a large desk, where Major General Margaret Lindman sat, reading reports. She looked up at Yu-Mi's entrance, gave a tired smile, and said "Good evening to you, Major Kim. I hope your day has been more pleasant than mine."

Yu-Mi remembered the sound Rudder had made when her body was smashed against the wall. "As pleasant as a day can be in our line of work, Sister Margaret."

Margaret gave a light chuckle at that and waved Yu-Mi towards one of the chairs arrayed in front of her desk. She took the seat and proceeded to hand Margaret her holo-pad. The general took it and began reading, the crow's feet around her eyes crinkling as she looked over the information. Yu-Mi noticed there were was more grey in Margaret's hair then the last time the two had spoken. Margaret looked up from the pad and nodded at Yu-Mi to begin her report.

"The capture operation was a success. Both Pandora have been taken into custody. As soon as they took the data from our system, the automatic encryption kicked in and locked it down. They got nothing from us." Yu-Mi straightened her spine in pride. A job well done indeed.

"I'll have to recommend First Lieutenant Porsche for a commendation. Her encryption skills really saved us this time." Margaret was scanning her report with a critical eye, making sure nothing was missed.

Yu-Mi nodded as her superior spoke again, "And we are sure they had no contact with any of our Stigmata?"

The younger Pandora shook her head, "Any contact they had would be negligible. The two of them joined Mirai a year ago, claiming that it was their duty to come out of retirement and help stop the Nova. We thought it sounded fishy, so we've kept them on linguistics detail and maintenance this whole time. They never so much as touched a Plasma Stigma. I think that's why they chose now to steal the data. Thought they had wasted too much time doing nothing.

Margaret snorted at that. "Or whoever sent them grew impatient with a lack of progress. Anyway our forces shall handle their interrogation, yes? I trust there were no objections from the Special Forces?"

Inwardly, Yu-Mi groaned. She had to word this very carefully. "They were more than happy to leave the matter to us. Ms. Lucy was pleased with the operation and the performance of our troops as well."

Margaret scoffed loudly. "I'm surprised she didn't demote you for refusing to torture the prisoners. That is the preferred information gathering method of those deemed "special" by this organization, if I remember correctly."

Yu-Mi cleared her throat uncomfortably. She was getting real tired of being stuck in the middle of these arguments. "General, Su-Na apologized for her behavior and was reprimanded for her actions. What's done is done. Shouldn't we be focusing our energies on moving forward?"

Margaret gave a bitter laugh at Yu-Mi's suggestion. "Reprimand? Don't insult me, Major. Dr. Aoi gave Lee a gentle scolding and that was the end of it. No disciplinary action was taken, hell what she did wasn't even put on file. Now, are you going to sit there and tell me that Lee getting off scot-free after the Mayflower Incident doesn't bother you in the least?"

The Korean Pandora shifted uneasily in her seat. The Mayflower Incident wasn't something she liked to dwell on. Not many Pandora did. Around a year ago in the summer of 67', the Chevalier Remnants tried one last assassination attempt on Gengo Aoi. Changing tactics, they declined to use Pandora and instead sent in normal humans to kill the professor. The assassin team infiltrated under the guise of maintenance workers. It worked perfectly, as Mirai was still busy recovering and consolidating its strength. Yu-Mi didn't have all the details, but it was common knowledge that one assassin, Mary Mayflower, managed to corner Gengo in his office. Details on what exactly occurred were unclear, only that the professor was injured in the scuffle. He likely would have been killed, had Su-Na not intervened. Rumor had it her fury had been a terrible thing to behold. Elize had shown her the medical photos from the scene and they were….graphic, to say the least.

With Gengo incapacitated due to injury, Margaret had taken command of Mirai. She had locked down the base and sent troops to find the assassins. As Margaret's second-in-command, Yu-Mi had helped lead the search. They rounded up all but one of the assassins quickly and without further incident. That hadn't been good enough for Su-Na though, who had throttled one of the captives until they revealed where the missing assailant was. She then took two of her subordinates and hunted down the last assassin, injuring a few civilians and causing a public panic in the process.

Margaret was still looking at her expectantly though, so Yu-Mi replied "To be honest, I'm not happy with how a lot things went down that day. But it's in the past and we have to move beyond it. We have the future to look to."

Yu-Mi saw Margaret consider her words for a long moment, then nod. "A fair point, Yu-Mi. We must look to the future, if we are to survive what's coming."

Her words put Yu-Mi on edge immediately. There was something in her tone that shouldn't be there.

"There have been…..rumblings lately. Dimensional vibrations that Dr. Aoi and Ohara have been tracking." Margaret's face was grim and severe.

"Meaning?" Yu-Mi prayed to God she was wrong.

"We don't know. But in the name of caution, we should assume the worst case scenario. I won't lie to you Yu-Mi, we could be looking at another Three Week War."

Yu-Mi shivered violently. The Three Week War was the name given to the worst Nova incursion in human history. On November 1st, 2066, the Nova had launched a full-scale attack on West Genetics. Every day for three weeks, they arrived en masse and attempted to destroy the academy. Mirai had fought back with its full strength, as well as calling in aid from other academies. Even with the reinforcements, it had been a close thing by the third week. They were so exhausted by the end that instructors like Yu-Mi were forced to sortie as well.

"I want you to begin getting our forces ready for a possible attack. Keep what I've told you confidential though, we don't want to start a panic." Margaret's gaze was stern and Yu-Mi knew better than to cross her in this matter.

"You can count on me, Major General Lindman. Tomorrow I'll start war games in order to get the troops prepared," Yu-Mi hesitated but added "What about the Special Forces? Are they preparing as well?"

"Dr. Aoi handled Colonel Lee's debriefing himself. Her current assignment is part of his plan to counter the coming threat, whatever it might be."

Yu-Mi nodded, then stood at attention and saluted. Margaret dismissed her with a waved hand. As she left the room and began walking down the stairs, Yu-Mi wondered just how many Pandora would die in the coming fight.

* * *

By the time Yu-Mi made it to her room, she was hungry enough to eat a horse. Punching in her security key, she walked into the suite and made a beeline to the fridge. Cracking open a beer, Yu-Mi downed half of it in one go, the cold beverage hitting just the right spot.

"Drinking without me?

Yu-Mi jumped, nearly dropping her drink in the process. After righting herself, she poked her head into the living room to see who had gotten the jump on her.

Chief Medical Officer Elize Schmitz sat crossed legged on her couch watching the news feed on a digital display. There was a half-filled glass of wine in her hand.

Yu-Mi made her way into the living room. "You're one to talk. That better not be from my bottle of 22' Mably. That stuff is _expensive_."

Elize twirled her glass and smirked in return. "Don't worry, it's from your 36' bottle. Not too expensive but not too cheap either. It's just right."

Yu-Mi sat down next to Elize on the couch, grumbling about moochers. The green haired Pandora made room for her friend, and the two watched the news together in comfortable silence.

After a while, Yu-Mi switched off the interference and turned to Elize. "I swear the old man must have a lot friends in the media. They still talk about Mirai like we're conquering heroes."

Elize raised her eyebrow at Yu-Mi. "We did conquer the Chevalier after all. Speaking of which, how did your mission go today?"

"It went great, if you discount beating the tar out of Pandora who can't even defend themselves." Yu-Mi saw the look on Elize's face and added, "Please, no lecture today. I got enough of that from Aoi's daughter."

Elize kept silent, but extended her hand and gave her a pat on the shoulder. Yu-Mi took Elize's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She said "Enough wallowing, how about some food?"

"Already ahead of you. There's grilled chicken and vegetable soup in the microwave. Dig in, Major."

 _Elize you are a god-send._

Yu-Mi tore into the food with gusto. She managed to inquire about Elize's day in between bites, making her friend laugh. She reported that everything was business as usual. Treating Pandora and Valkyrie cadets for injuries didn't make for the most exciting work, but it was entertaining every once in a while.

"I think we're rushing the training curriculum too much. Some of these cadets can't tell the difference between the top or bottom of their Volt Weapon."

Yu-Mi remembered Margaret's warning of the coming battle, but kept it to herself. They still had time and there was no need to make Elize worry. Instead she said "Hopefully they learn fast. Regrowing fingers gets tedious after the first few times." Elize laughed in response.

Putting down her utensils, Yu-Mi started rubbing her right shoulder. God, was she tense. She probably needed a new bra.

Elize put down her wine, smiled, and offered "Shoulder rub?"

"I was waiting for you to make the offer."

Yu-Mi turned her back on Elize, who promptly started kneading her shoulder muscles. Yu-Mi couldn't help but groan in relief. "You know, you really should take better care of yourself. Don't try to take on so much responsibility alone."

"I'll get right on that." Yu-Mi rarely lied so completely.

Elize hummed in response and continued her ministrations. Yu-Mi leaned back and let herself completely enjoy the massage. She couldn't help but think that nothing could ruin her mood in that moment.

Naturally, the universe conspired to prove her wrong.

' _Type 1 alert status! I repeat this is a Type 1 alert status! This is not a drill! Code N2 and N3's have been confirmed! Multiple contacts inbound, all Pandora to battle stations!'_

* * *

 **Ending Note** : And there you have chapter three. I'll admit it, but I'm a bit of a Yumi/Elize shipper after the author dedicated a Pair Love Stories chapter to the pairing. Can also be interpreted as a strong friendship if you want. I'm not great at fight scenes so I'll try my best next chapter.


	4. One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a fan.

 _Inner thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back**

 **0900 Hours, June 19, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Outskirts of West Genetics territory**

Second Lieutenant Elizabeth Mably scanned the tree line ahead of her squad for any hostiles that might be lying in wait.

Even with the Nova Clash winding down after nine hours of fierce fighting, she was not willing to take any unnecessary risks. She'd already lost six members of her team thanks to the improved performance of the Humanoid-Type Nova. Elizabeth vowed to lose no more.

Finding no hidden figures, Elizabeth gave the hand-signal for an advance and her squad obeyed. They were eleven in total, seven Pandora and four Limiters all spread out and moving forward slowly. The squad was a mishmash of troops from the Regular and Special Forces, some having joined up with her after getting separated from their original squads.

Senior Warrant Officer Arnett McMillan sidled up beside her and whispered, "If you got a plan I'd love to hear it. We can barely see in this damn mist and it's still screwing with our comms. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Elizabeth was tempted to agree with her. The Nova's newest weapon was some sort of Stigmatic mist that was highly reminiscent of the black smoke that appeared during the 12th Clash. The upgrades Dr. Aoi had made to the army's Stigmata over the years appeared to negate any potential hallucinogenic effects the mist might have had, but visibility and radios were still heavily affected.

"We can't just sit idly by while our comrades may be in danger. Over 30% of A Company still hasn't reported in despite the command center giving the retreat order." Due to the lack of communication, the army's organized battle lines had fallen apart almost immediately. Elizabeth had been deployed as part of Platoon 13, acting as First Lieutenant Elipton's second-in-command, whose assignment was to support A and B Companies in holding the right flank of the academy. From what she could make out on the comm, the Nova had attacked from three directions simultaneously which only added to the army's confusion.

Arnett frowned heavily, "Alright, but I'm telling ya I don't like this one bit. Whole situation gives me the creeps." She had her Scythe Machina clutched tightly in her hands and began peering back and forth between the trees.

Elizabeth turned to the left and addressed her partner, "André, have you had any luck in adjusting your visor to compensate for the mist?"

"Some, my lady. I can't see very far, but I can see that we've drifted from our destination. I believe we're a mile from our intended target." André frowned as he scanned the path in front of the squad, his furrowed brow telling her that he was squinting heavily behind his visor.

She nodded in return and continued with her mission. Arnett took point and the squad followed her lead. Elizabeth hoped this wasn't a fool's errand that she'd taken her people on.

The blood curdling howl that seemed to come from every direction answered that worry quite pointedly.

"Fall back and form up! Make a circle around the Limiters and prepare for combat!" Elizabeth summoned her Asymmetrical Strafing and began gathering energy to attack. The mist had rendered her GPS positioning inert, so she'd have to make her own firing calculations.

She counted at least twenty Humanoid Nova emerging from ahead and to the sides of their position. Elizabeth immediately separated her satellites and opened fire in all three directions.

Her beams blasted through three Nova charging from the front, but the others dodged her attack nimbly. She saw Arnett leap forward and swing her scythe in a long arc, bisecting two Nova who had gotten too close. When the Nova were within fifteen feet of their defensive formation, the Limiters opened up on them with their Freezing fields, led by André and Morrison.

Her troops took advantage of the enemy's slowed movement and charged. They cut through the Nova like a sword through wheat. Elizabeth provided cover fire where she could, but held herself back for fear of striking her comrades by accident in the chaos of the melee.

Something wasn't right. The Nova were being defeated too easily. They were normally much more agile than what she was seeing right now.

What happened next caught Elizabeth completely off-guard despite her years of experience.

The Nova, as one, froze in place. They stood utterly still without worry for their own safety. Elizabeth had never seen them act this way before. The last time the Nova attacked they had come in furious swarms hell bent on wiping out the Mirai army.

"Cease combat! Pull back and regroup!" Elizabeth knew enough to never underestimate the Nova and their tricks. Her troops obeyed and fell back to the circle. They clutched their weapons tightly and never took their eyes off the enemy.

The eight remaining Nova continued to stand in silence, unmoving. The two groups stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity.

The Nova finally blinked, to Elizabeth's profound horror.

Each Nova began to emit a shrill cry that pierced the brain like an ice pick. Despite their training, Elizabeth and her squad couldn't stop the reflexive move to cover their ears from the noise.

 _A distraction. This has to be a distraction. Can't let it affect me, can't take my eyes off of them. Have to…look_.

With a mighty effort, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked upon the Nova. They had begun to glow a bright, angry white that stung her eyes. The light grew and grew until it was too blinding to behold.

Elizabeth gathered all of her strength and weaved as strong a barrier as she could around her people.

Not a moment later, the twelve Nova exploded simultaneously in a fire storm of destruction.

* * *

Elizabeth's entire world had shrunken to the pain she was feeling. It felt as if a truck had been dropped on top of her. She couldn't move nor even open her eyes. The pain made her swim in and out of consciousness.

She could hear muted sounds all around her. Everything was muffled, almost as if she was underwater. She tried to sit up but couldn't manage it. Struggling, Elizabeth concentrated on moving her right hand. It responded sluggishly. She laid it on her chest and fumbled over the shape of the Legendary Stigmata protruding from her collarbone. She felt a hand gently grab hers and pull it aware from her chest.

A calming voice whispered assuredly in her ear, "My lady, please be still. You haven't recovered yet."

Elizabeth felt her sore body relax. She knew that voice, "How long have I been out?"

André rubbed her hand soothingly and said, "About four hours. We've set up camp by the ridge and are attending to the wounded."

She asked the question whose answer she dreaded, "How many did we lose?"

"None, actually. Your barrier managed to protect most of us from the blast. A few received moderate burns. You were the most grievously injured."

It was music to Elizabeth's ears, "And have we found any survivors from A Company?"

"Twenty-three Pandora and seventeen Limiters. Our mission was a success, my lady."

Elizabeth let out a breath she wasn't aware that she'd been holding. Several dozen fellow soldiers rescued. It was more than she had dared to hope. But the mission wasn't over quite yet.

"Help me up, André."

"I don't think that's a good id-"

"Please, my friend."

She heard André give a murmur of disapproval before his hand snaked around her shoulders and waist. Then she was hoisted upward and leaned heavily into his shoulder. Her vision was no longer blurred but the pain was a constant companion.

André helped her outside and Elizabeth took in the state of the camp. Various tents were set up near hers' and from the sounds originating from within, she wasn't the only one hurt in the line of duty. Many of the soldiers were simply leaning against trees or standing at key points around the camp. It warmed Elizabeth's heart to see her fellow Pandora taking proactive measures to protect each other.

She heard a voice call her name and turned to see Arnett jogging towards her with Morrison at her side.

André helped her meet them halfway. Arnett spoke immediately, "We have a situation and I don't have a clue what to do. This is way above my pay grade."

Elizabeth frowned at the level of anxiety in Arnett's voice, "What has happened?"

"It'll be faster if I show you. Follow me." Arnett turned from her and led the group to the burnt out remains of a troop transport. Elizabeth didn't need to be a mechanic to know they weren't getting home in that thing.

Arnett put her hand on the door and said, "We found them not too far from the A Company survivors. I almost shit myself after I realized who the woman was. Be prepared, she's an old friend of ours." Arnett's smile was sarcastic and tense, and Elizabeth braced herself for what came next.

Arnett threw open the door and backed away so the others could get a good look. Inside the transport were two people. Elizabeth noticed their hands cuffed to the walls and the state of their clothes first. Both wore tan jumpsuits that bore the four-sided diamond that Dr. Aoi had chosen to be the symbol of Mirai. One was a black haired, middle-aged man that she guessed was in his fifties. She noticed he was asleep, his head tilting to the side at an unnatural angle.

The other one though…..

The second prisoner turned towards the door, smiled sweetly, and said "Ah, have we been rescued yet? If I have to listen to the old man snore for another hour, I might just murder someone."

Her pink hair had been cut to shoulder length since the last time Elizabeth had seen her but there was no mistaking Isuzu Sawatari.

"How is it that you are here?" demanded Elizabeth, who favored the former Buster with her coldest glare.

Isuzu just smiled in reply so Arnett spoke up, "She claims to have been held at Dr. Aoi's detention facility, you know the one that used to be his main headquarters. Also claims it came under attack from the Nova at the same time that West Genetics got hit."

"She escaped during the chaos, only to _walk_ to West Genetics?"

Before Arnett could speak, Isuzu spoke up, "Actually I drove. Hotwired a car and burned rubber until I saw civilization. I went to school at West Genetics so I knew the way. When I finally got close, the Nova ran me off the road. I hoofed it until you fine examples of soldering prowess found me." Her smile was patronizing and respectful at the same time.

"Do you honestly think I will believe your lies? Why on earth would you willingly make your way to the headquarters of Mirai?"

"What else could I do? Run away? Fat chance I'd get very far before Professor Aoi sent his agents after me. Better to get an uncomfortable experience over with quickly then to drag it out. And besides, the professor missed our bi-weekly therapy session. I've got inner thoughts that need sharing."

Elizabeth stared at her incredulously.

Sighing, Isuzu said "Listen, I really don't care if you believe me or not. The fact remains however that I am an escaped prisoner of your organization. It would be…..unwise to leave me all by my lonesome, no?"

"Who ever said we'd leave you here? Maybe we'll leave you in a ditch somewhere. Face down." Arnett's scowl was fierce and Elizabeth knew that she meant her words.

She quickly interjected to change the subject, "Care to explain who your companion is?"

Isuzu laughed loudly at the question, "Don't recognize him? It's true that he's seen better days but honestly he was never a looker to begin with. Anyways, allow me to introduce you to the one and only Radox Phantomheim."

The four Mirai soldiers stared at the bound man in abject shock. Radox was one of the most reviled figures of the century. After the Battle of West Genetics, Gengo had released incriminating evidence linking Radox to the murders of multiple Pandora, Limiters, and government workers. There was an outcry for him and the Chevalier committee to stand down and face charges. When they refused, it had given Mirai all the justification it needed to sack the Grand Canyon Headquarters. Radox and his cohorts had been captured, but there was no official word on what happened to him afterwards.

Of the confused group, Arnett spoke first, "So old man Gengo had Radox locked up in his private base? I can get that. But why did you drag him all the way here?"

"It's simple. He's proof of my rehabilitation. I've seen the error of my wicked ways and wish to help the intrepid defenders of Mirai in protecting the earth from the vile Nova! With that in mind, how could I possibly allow such a villain like Radox to slip away into the night to commit God knows what?"

Elizabeth could feel the beginnings of a headache, "I don't care what your reasons are. You are still a murderous psychopath who slaughtered many of my fellow Pandora."

Even in the face of her crimes, Isuzu smiled sweetly, "Can't argue with that. But I have to ask, you seem like such a proper little rich girl, how is it you're comfortable serving under a monster like Su-Na Lee? It must bother you, seeing someone like that hold the title of strongest Pandora."

Arnett snorted in response, "The way I heard it, Lee smacked you around like a ragdoll after you got all uppity about killing the professor. Sounds like a sore loser to me."

Isuzu's smile never faltered, but a gleam appeared in her eyes that wasn't there before. Elizabeth remembered the instinctual terror that pervaded her senses when she confronted the Buster years back. The one time assassin was a shadow of her former self, but for a moment Elizabeth recalled that this woman was dangerous.

"Enough talk. We will be taking these two with us when our transportation arrives. Until then they are to remain subdued and under guard. I will tolerate no hostile actions from you, Buster. Am I clear?"

Isuzu nodded flippantly and said, "You'll get no trouble from me, your highness. To show my gratitude I'll even offer you something in return. You ever get tired of bowing your head to Su-Na, you come see me. Oh, the _stories_ I could tell you!"

Elizabeth signaled André and he promptly shut the door and locked it. Elizabeth waved over two nearby Pandora and ordered them to guard the transport. After doing so, she and her group made their way back to the tents.

"I'm following your lead on this one Elizabeth, but I still say we should snap her neck and leave her corpse for the crows." Arnett's tone was casual, as if they were discussing the weather.

Elizabeth pinned her with a stern look, "Summarily executing prisoners would do nothing but bring disgrace on ourselves and to the organization we serve. We cannot stoop to her level."

Her crimson haired friend shrugged and said, "You're the boss. Gotta admit though, I'm kinda curious about that stuff she said. Not the garbage about turning over a new leaf. But the stuff about Colonel Lee. You think she knows something? The colonel has always seemed a bit…..strange."

Elizabeth swallowed uncomfortably. Strange was the kindest of the words she'd use to refer to the commander of the Special Forces, "I wouldn't trust anything that comes out of that woman's mouth. She derives pleasure from toying with us."

"True, but then so does Attia."

"Don't let her catch you saying that out loud."

Arnett laughed, gave Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder, and broke off in the direction of her tent alongside Morrison. Elizabeth and André shuffled to their shared tent where the former took a seat by the entrance. Checking her holo-graphic interface she saw that it was nearly 1400 hours. She prayed the evac aircraft found them soon. Another hour without anesthetic and she'd go as crazy as Sawatari.

* * *

Two days later, Elizabeth walked out of the Recovery Center under her own power. She and her team had been rescued not long after she'd spoken with Sawatari. The heavily wounded had been rushed to the Department of Medicine and against her wishes, she'd been forced to join them. Chief Medical Officer Schmitz had sternly told her that she would require at least three days to recover from her injuries, but begrudgingly shortened it to two when the Nova attacked for a second time since their first attempt to take the academy. All Special Forces were to remain on combat stand-by in case of an emergency.

Limping slightly, Elizabeth made her way down the stairs to where André waited for her. She intertwined her arm with his and leaned into him to take some weight off her leg. Together they made their way to the cafeteria, having promised to meet with their friends for dinner. The walk was slow thanks to her injuries but Elizabeth clenched her fists and dealt with it.

Outside the cafeteria, Elizabeth noticed two familiar faces. Rana turned around at Satellizer's nod and upon seeing the two approaching, broke into a smile and ran towards them.

"Elizabeth-senpai! Are you alright?! Should you be out of bed?" Rana stopped dead right before she collided with her upperclassmen. Elizabeth was grateful for that.

"You don't have to worry about my condition. It looks worse than it feels." She made a show of keeping her face blank to hide any indications of the pain she was in.

"Come on Rana. Elizabeth's stubborn nature is one of her good points, so don't bother trying to convince her to rest. Let's just grab some food." Satellizer walked into the cafeteria without waiting for a response, causing Rana to chase after her.

Elizabeth frowned heavily at Satellizer's words but in the end shook her head and followed her underclassmen into the building. The cafeteria was packed with many soldiers coming and going. She scanned the crowded room until she spotted Arnett, who she saw was sitting with Satellizer, Rana, and some of their other friends. She and André made their way to the table by weaving through the mess.

Upon reaching the table, Second Lieutenant Cassie Lockheart gave a tired smile and moved over so they could sit. She greeted "Good to see you guys. I heard you were pretty badly wounded but it seems that was an exaggeration."

"Mably's never known when it was in her self-interest to stand down." First Lieutenant Charles Bonaparte looked as tired as Cassie did while picking apart her plate of food.

"Cut the trash talk Bonaparte, we're all too tired to listen to you bitch." Arnett gave Elizabeth a nod and beckoned her to sit. She did so painfully, hiding a grimace. André quickly excused himself to get them some food.

Satellizer turned to Cassie and asked, "How was your deployment? I'd heard D Company was in the thick of the fighting." At that moment Elizabeth recalled that Cassie was assigned to D Company, leading the 10th Platoon as an officer.

Before she could respond, Charles spoke up, "That's the polite way of saying it. Captain Sakurako led us right into the mist like a fool. Couldn't see two feet in front of us. Wasn't long before we were routed. I lost twenty-six of my troops from the 9th Platoon." Charles frowned as she finished.

Cassie was quick to defend her commanding officer, "That wasn't the captain's fault. We had no way of knowing what was happening thanks to the mist. We didn't even know which way the academy was."

"Indeed, we in Platoon 13 did little better. I hadn't realized how much the army relied on radio contact. I sincerely hope the Science Department is working on something to prevent this kind of confusion from happening again." Elizabeth reached into her pocket as she spoke and retrieved her holo-phone. She checked for a message from Amelia, as she was supposed to meet Elizabeth at the cafeteria.

"Well what do we have here? Have the "elites" of the Special Forces decided to deign us with their presence?"

Second Lieutenant Miyabi Kannazuki's face was twisted into a disrespectful and haughty scowl as she came to stand in front of the table. Two cronies from her platoon flanked her on each side.

Arnett rolled her eyes at the intrusion, "Get bent, Kannazuki. None of us are in the mood for your attitude."

"I'm surprised you have the stomach to eat alongside us regular Pandora, McMillan. Aren't Transcendent Pandora too good to slum it with their inferiors?"

Elizabeth had already had enough, "Cease this arrogance Miyabi. Your jealousy of the Special Forces is unbecoming and frankly, pathetic."

"Look to your own arrogance first. Platoon 13 lords over us Regular Forces like royalty. You look down on all of us simply because some old fool likes to play favorites."

"Now that wasn't very nice."

Elizabeth, alongside the rest of the table, tensed at the voice. The woman who had spoken was now walking towards the group. She was of average height and build, and wore a specialized Mirai army uniform that was quite dirty, although Elizabeth could still make out the words **Pandora L.S. System** written across her chest. Her long black hair was tied back but enough of it was free to frame her pretty face.

Colonel Su-Na Lee came to stand at the head of the table that Elizabeth and her friends occupied. She smiled pleasantly and moved her gaze over the group, taking in each and every one present.

"I can't really argue to the contrary though. The professor sure does like to play favorites. Heh, not that I'm complaining." Su-Na tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and waited for a response.

Nobody moved to speak. There was a heaviness in the air all of a sudden, like a thick molasses that had taken hold of them and was preventing any movement. Seemingly oblivious, Su-Na turned away from the table to look at Miyabi and her cronies.

"I don't recognize you. Name, rank, and platoon if you don't mind."

Miyabi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She looked winded all of a sudden and her face had lost its color. Elizabeth felt her Legendary Stigmata begin to throb, a small warning of what might come.

"Any time now, my dear. I haven't got all day."

The pressure that was pushing on everyone seemed to increase after Su-Na spoke. Their postures were hunched and defensive. Miyabi visibly wilted and her face became even paler, if that was possible.

"Her name is Second Lieutenant Miyabi Kannazuki and she is the officer in charge of the 6th Platoon."

Elizabeth wasn't sure where she had found the strength to speak let alone stand. Su-Na's head swung around at the interruption. She considered Elizabeth for a long moment, the pressure in the air building to a crescendo.

Then it disappeared. Su-Na laughed and said, "Ah, thanks Elizabeth. It's embarrassing for me to admit but I have enough trouble remembering the names of everyone in my own platoon, let alone the Regular Forces."

"It was no trouble, Colonel."

Everyone noticeably relaxed as the tension faded. Miyabi leaned a heavy hand on the table to steady herself. She fought to catch her breath.

Su-Na continued as if she didn't notice, "I was actually looking for you Elizabeth. When your done for today come see me in my office. Oh and you girls can relax. Professor Aoi believes that we won't be seeing any more Nova incursions today. So try to get some rest."

With that final note the woman who was Gengo Aoi's right hand turned and departed, humming a cheerful tune as she went. Elizabeth sank into her chair at the same time that Miyabi did. Everyone remained silent, unsure of what to say after that strange and exhaustive confrontation.

André's voice brought her attention back to the present. "Forgive the wait my lady. The line was rather long and…is something the matter? You all look like you just fought a horde of Nova."

* * *

As much as she tried not to, Elizabeth couldn't help but recall Sawatari's words after the encounter with Su-Na in the cafeteria. If she was being honest, she did have a problem serving under the colonel.

Gengo Aoi was a great leader, intelligent and courageous with a mind for war. Truthfully her one complaint was how he handled the Special Forces, namely Su-Na. Elizabeth could not agree with his policy of elevating her department above the rest of the army. He gave them too much autonomy and as a result separated them from their fellow Pandora. Miyabi was arrogant and petty, but some of her points were valid. There were those in the Special Forces who enjoyed their position and made it known to the regular army that they were cut from a different clothe.

And Su-Na was the worst of them.

Although her strength was without question, Elizabeth found her to be lazy and blasé when it came to command. Worse though was the fact that she didn't take any measures to resolve the tension between her department and the rest of the army. If anything she exacerbated the situation, if the rumors about her conflict with Major General Lindman were true.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth finished the report she was typing and stood up. Working out the kinks in her neck, she walked over to the bed and grabbed her jacket. Arnett was fast asleep on her own bed and snoring softly. Elizabeth made sure to close the door gently on her way out.

The ten minute walk to Colonel Lee's office gave Elizabeth ample time to brace herself for whatever her superior wished to discuss. She arrived and promptly knocked on the door. A voice from within acknowledged her so she went inside.

Su-Na was seated at her desk and typing up her own report. She waved Elizabeth forward but did not give her leave to sit. She continued typing for a few minutes while Elizabeth waited patiently.

Eventually she looked up and said, "Sorry for the wait but I'm swamped with reports from the Nova Clash. I also have a dinner date to make in half an hour so I'll keep this brief. How would you feel about being my new executive officer?"

Elizabeth stared blankly at her, "Me? As your XO?"

"I've read the reports from your little rescue mission the other day. It was very impressive. Not only did you rescue multiple survivors, you did so without losing a single one of your own troops. And most importantly of all you captured two high level escapees."

"Isuzu Sawatari and Radox Phantomheim."

Su-Na nodded, "I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous Radox is. It would have been disastrous if he had gotten away and linked up with the Remnants. To be blunt, I've never supported the idea of keeping Radox alive. Much safer to just make him disappear forever. Fortunately for him, that's not the professor's style.

 _No, but it is your style._

Elizabeth thought about the offer before her. Being second-in-command of the Special Forces would be a tremendous honor. Her responsibilities would increase dramatically, but Elizabeth had never shied away from those in her entire life. Not to mention, she could finally take measures to adjust the department's position in the army. It was a tempting offer but Elizabeth had a few questions first.

"It is a generous offer, Colonel, but First Lieutenant Roxanne Elipton is your XO is she not?"

Su-Na smiled as if she had predicted her question, "Rox has no problem with stepping aside for you. She respects you quite a bit. In fact most people in the army respect you, now that you mention it. You're someone that can lead others with ease."

Elizabeth wasn't sure how comfortable she was with Roxanne simply handing over her position, "Could I speak with Lieutenant Elipton before making my decision?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment. Roxanne has recently been assigned to a covert operation and can't be contacted."

Elizabeth considered that and weighed her options. Su-Na waited patiently for an answer. After several moments Elizabeth said, "I appreciate your faith in me and would be honored to act as your executive officer."

Su-Na opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth cut her off, "I have some conditions however. If I accept, I want your word that you will not attempt to undermine my efforts to harmonize the department with the Regular Forces. I wish to be free to plan and execute drills and training exercises with other platoons without the need for your express approval."

Su-Na's smile had turned deadly, "Is that all? Perhaps you'd like a crown forged in your honor as well?"

Elizabeth kept her face diplomatically neutral for she knew her next request bordered on insubordination, "Just one last thing, Colonel. If I am to help lead the Special Forces, I wish to begin the practice of submitting formal mission reports to the Department of War. This separation between the Regular and Special Forces is foolish and self-destructive. We are all Pandora fighting for the survival of mankind. There is no need for barriers to exist between us."

The silence that followed her request was deafening. The colonel's face was emotionless, showing neither anger nor acceptance. After a time she found it difficult to maintain eye contact with Su-Na. Privately, Elizabeth had always found her eyes to be off-putting. They were a shade of red far too close to the color of blood.

After what seemed like years, Su-Na replied, "I have to hand it to you, Elizabeth. You certainly are a rare breed of person. Always thinking about everyone else before yourself."

"Colonel, I-"

"I haven't given you permission to speak yet."

Elizabeth snapped her mouth shut on reflex. That feeling from the cafeteria was returning and infecting her body, rendering her frozen. Her Stigmata was throbbing in her chest again. She swallowed and tried to speak again but couldn't form the words. She shuffled her feet slightly to steady herself. _This feeling...I felt it somewhere a long time ago. But where?_

Su-Na resumed speaking, "Alright, you know what? If you want freedom to act as you see fit then you've got it. Dr. Aoi has a new project beginning soon and he's going to need my help, so you'll be in charge of managing the Special Forces for the time being. If you really want to send reports to Margaret, you go right ahead and do that."

Elizabeth prepared to thank her but Su-Na cut her off again, "But let me be absolutely clear, Elizabeth. You are my subordinate and as such you are under _my_ command. Do you see this patch?" Su-Na pointed to the black stitching on her left arm, under her colonel's stars and Platoon 13 patch.

She nodded wordlessly.

"It's Korean. It translates to "authority". This little patch means that regardless of the situation, I can act as I see fit to resolve it. So know that if you begin to cause problems for me that I will _resolve_ them. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Su-Na instantly perked up at her words, "Excellent! Now let me be the first to congratulate you on your promotion, Captain Elizabeth Mably. Nice ring to it eh? Anyway since you're now my XO, I'll be sending you the rest of these reports. Do me a favor and get them sorted out."

Before Elizabeth could get a word in, the red-eyed Pandora looked at her watch and gave a gasp, "Ah! Terribly sorry but I've got to get ready for my date. Been wonderful talking to you." Su-Na leapt to her feet and began herding Elizabeth towards the door.

Once outside Su-Na bid her farewell and began walking in the opposite direction that Elizabeth had come. Watching her leave, a thought suddenly came to Elizabeth. A memory that had been rekindled due to recent events.

The oppressive feeling that had afflicted her in Su-Na's presence was strangely reminiscent of the instinctual fear that Elizabeth had felt when she first confronted the Busters three years ago.

* * *

Every sane and logical part in her was screaming that she should turn around and go back to her room.

Grimly, Elizabeth ignored her good sense and continued walking down the stairs that lead to the West Genetics Stockade. Arriving at the bottom, she saw two Pandora standing at attention in front of a large door. They bore the ranking tags of Leading Privates as well as the insignia of the Base Defense Force.

The solider to the right of her called a halt and demanded to know her business. In her mind Elizabeth thought to say that she had come here by mistake and would leave.

What she actually said was, "Greetings. I am Captain Elizabeth Mably of Platoon 13. May I see Isuzu Sawatari? I have questions that she must answer."

The two guards instantly snapped to attention and apologized. The one who had spoken to her unlocked the door and led the way to Sawatari's cell. As she followed, Elizabeth frowned at how easy it was for her to gain access to the prison. She didn't know if she should blame lax security or herself for abusing her newly gained authority.

Arriving at the cell, Elizabeth dismissed the private and peered inside to get a look at the prisoner.

Isuzu Sawatari was sitting on her bed with her arms behind her head, smiling.

Looking up at her arrival, Isuzu gave a short laugh, "Had a feeling I'd be seeing you again."

"You claimed to have knowledge."

"About Su-Na? Oh trust me, I do."

Elizabeth frowned at that but did not argue. Isuzu gave her a quick once over and raised a brow at her new rank tag, "Promotion huh? Su-Na must be getting soft in her old age."

"There's nothing soft about that woman."

The former Buster gave a snort, "Might want to get the professor's opinion before jumping to conclusions. He's the expert in that particular area."

Elizabeth scowled at that, "This was a mistake." She turned to leave but stopped when Isuzu called out to her.

"Fine fine I'll be serious. On to business, I can guess that you want what everyone wants after spending five minutes in a room with Su-Na."

"And that would be what, Buster?"

"A way to wipe that smug smirk off her face."

Again Elizabeth remained silent. She honestly didn't know what she wanted. She couldn't even piece together why she'd come.

Isuzu was unbothered by her silence, "What you want my dear, is to learn Su-Na's weakness." Her smile was downright wolfish.

"Her weakness?" echoed Elizabeth.

The prisoner was still smiling, "Oh yes. You see everyone has a weakness. In fact most normal people have many. All part of the "human experience" I suppose. But Su-Na is a little different. She only has one weakness, but my oh my is it a _fatal_ one."

"Tell me."

Isuzu's face was in danger of splitting due to the width of her grin, "It's simple. Her weakness is that man named Gengo Aoi."

Elizabeth stared, uncomprehending.

Isuzu waited a moment before frowning, "Was that too dramatic? Sorry, it's just in my nature to have a stylish flair. I'll break it down for you. Regardless of how she portrays herself deep down Su-Na doesn't care about most things. Her rank, her mission, even being a Pandora are nothing more than blips in her monochromatic life. Gengo Aoi is about the only thing she does care about. So when Aoi's life is on the line, she doesn't know the meaning of the word "retreat". Basically in a situation where he's in trouble Su-Na will always come at her opponent in a straight line."

"And just _how_ is that useful? Do you expect me to harm Dr. Aoi? You must be crazier than I thought. This conversation is over."

Elizabeth angrily turned to leave. She was a fool to come here and risk her position by listening to the useless ramblings of a mad woman.

To her annoyance Isuzu gave a sigh of disappointment, "So you still don't understand."

Elizabeth couldn't let that slide, "There is nothing to understand. You are a monster."

"I'm not suggesting you attack or harm the professor in any way. Only a colossal idiot would do that. I learned that the hard way. What I am suggesting is that if it ever came to a fight between you and Su-Na, use her weakness to throw her off balance. It's the only way you'd have a chance. I assume you've seen her fight?"

Elizabeth had in fact witnessed the colonel fight before. Her fighting style was both parts savagery and grace. In one particular instance she had witnessed Su-Na pummel five rogue Pandora into the ground in the blink of an eye. It was over before Elizabeth could even process that they had been attacked.

Isuzu took her silence for a yes, "The only way you'd even survive initial contact in a fight with Su-Na is by destroying her battle rhythm. That fluidity that all experienced Pandora possess. Make her come at you angry and stupid."

"How would I accomplish that?"

"Trash talk the professor. Trust me, a few bad words about him and she'll be frothing at the mouth. Keep in mind though that this strategy is a double edged sword. I'm banking that your Legendary Stigmata boosts your abilities enough to at least be able to withstand a few hits from her without dying. Not to mention I have no idea what kind of upgrades the professor has given her since we last fought. For all I know that old man has turned her into a walking war goddess and this whole conversation is moot."

Elizabeth considered all that she had learned and asked one last question, "Why have you told me this?"

The pink haired woman gave a laugh, "Honesty? Partly because I live to annoy Su-Na and partly because I was bored. There's not much to do when you're locked up. You take your kicks where you can get them."

Elizabeth stared at the woman who had once terrorized her and her friends. After a moment she turned and began walking back the way she came. She heard Isuzu shout "Stop by for a visit anytime!" right before she left the main corridor. She nodded to the two privates still on duty and made her way up the stairs.

The walk back to her room was a long and a desolate trip.

* * *

 **Ending note:** And there you have chapter four. This one kinda got away from me, the thoughts just kept coming as I typed. Sorry if it's a little jumbled.


	5. The Gift of Hope

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a Fan.

 _Inner Thoughts_

" _Loud Speaker speech"_

 _ **Mysterious Voice**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Gift of Hope**

 **1200 Hours, June 26, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Mirai Training Coliseum**

"Move those legs people! You think you've earned some rest just because you survived a Nova Clash!? Don't make me laugh!"

Satellizer couldn't help but shake her head sympathetically at the Valkyrie troops. They were running full tilt around the track under the critical eye of their commander, Captain Ouka Honda. The majority of them looked as though they would vomit any minute now.

Turning back to her own troops, Satellizer surveyed the scene. Six rows of five Pandora were arrayed out before her working hard at completing the push up count she had given them. After becoming Colonel Lee's XO, Elizabeth had immediately implemented mandatory training sessions with the Regular Forces. Satellizer didn't mind, as she had already dedicated quite a bit of her time to helping the Training Corps before Elizabeth had ordered her to.

"No slacking ladies! The faster you get this done the faster you can grab a shower and some grub! Am I clear?"

The Pandora responded to her promise with a loud agreement of "Yes, Warrant Officer El Bridget!"

Satellizer walked between the lines of Pandora, keeping watch for any signs of laziness. The platoon she was assigned to drill was from Genetics UK. There was a nasty rumor that nowadays Pandora from any academy that wasn't the West were most likely lazy or incompetent. She aimed to prove it wrong.

The scorching sun was a merciless enemy today. Satellizer wiped the sweat from her eyes and continued her rounds. Most of the girls were sweating like pigs but thankfully none were stupid enough to complain out loud. She was about to call out to one Pandora in particular whose form had begun to slip but stopped when she saw moment out of the corner of her eye. Ouka was coming towards her and she looked even more displeased than normal.

When she was within speaking distance Satellizer turned and gave her a respectful nod. Many of the newer Valkyries had proven themselves in the recent clash, so Ouka and the originals had all received promotions. Truthfully if there was one thing that Satellizer resented from Elizabeth's reforms, it was that she had to give all officers above her due respect, even if that officer was Ouka Honda.

"A message just came for you, Warrant Officer." The Valkyrie's frown deepened even more.

Satellizer raised an eyebrow, "What did it say, Captain Honda?"

Ouka scowled and fired back, "That you are to report to Dr. Aoi's office at 1900 hours."

Satellizer furrowed her brow in confusion. She'd already met with Gengo that week. He had questioned her on the clash and how she was feeling. She knew him to be an inhumanly busy man, so whatever he needed must have been important.

She nodded in thanks and turned back to the training but Ouka wasn't done yet. She slid up beside her and began watching the Pandora as well.

"Any idea what my Grandfather wants?"

"I haven't the faintest clue."

"Hmph. For some reason I don't believe you."

Satellizer fought to keep her frustration from showing. She and Ouka had never been friends, but their relationship had deteriorated even further after Kazuya's disappearance. Her having a higher rank than Satellizer didn't help either. Ouka's transfer out of Platoon 13 and over to the Regular Forces had helped ease the tension, but now they were back together and it appeared the sharply worded barbs would continue.

"That's your prerogative, Captain. Supreme Commander Aoi probably just wants to catch up. We've both been so busy lately that there's been no time to talk." Satellizer didn't even feel bad for the white lie.

Ouka snorted in reply, "Oh yes. The commander of the world's anti-Nova military is going to waste some of his precious and finite time asking how you feel. I mean it's not like there is anything else more important that he might speak to you about."

At the word "important", Satellizer risked a glance over at Ouka. She was staring off into the distance with an unreadable expression. At least it would have been unreadable to everyone but a person who had felt a similar pain.

Satellizer shifted uneasily. Ouka loved Kazuya just the same as she did. When he vanished, she was as inconsolable as Satellizer herself had been. Perhaps for other people that shared pain would have brought them together, made them friends. Real life wasn't as kind as that though.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up, "Perhaps the Professor needs my help on a new project. I imagine he's been busy scheming on how to teach the Nova some respect."

Ouka looked over at her but didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she gave a nod and said, "Yeah, probably."

* * *

After training ended, Satellizer couldn't stop thinking about what Dr. Aoi wanted. Most likely she was overthinking things and he just wanted to be polite and check on her.

Her heart refused to stop pounding though.

What if Ouka was right? What if the professor had something important to speak to her about? Satellizer couldn't suppress the giddiness rising within her. What if...he wanted to speak about Kazuya? What if he had learned something new about his whereabouts?

She could feel elation building in her chest. Gengo was the most brilliant scientist in the world. If anyone could split dimensional barriers and retrieve Kazuya, it was him.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to calm down, Satellizer headed for the gym. A long workout would do her some good. It wasn't far from the training coliseum so she made it there quickly. She checked in at the desk, changed in the locker room, and entered the main exercise room.

The workout center was a long, rectangular room lined with machines. An assortment of personnel were currently engaged in various stages of exercise. As she prepared to hop on a treadmill and begin, a ruckus from the other side of the room caught her attention.

"That was fun! Who wants to fight next?"

Rana's voice was inappropriately loud in the quiet of the gym. Rolling her eyes, Satellizer followed the sound of her friend's voice. It brought her to the sparring area of the gym. A gaggle of hooting Pandora were crowded around a ring lined with posts.

Standing triumphantly in the center of the ring with her hands on her hips was Rana Linchen. Although sweaty and breathing heavily, she still wore her customary smile. A Pandora was lying on the ground in front of her, defeated.

Rubbing her right fist, Rana asked aloud, "Would anyone else like to spar with me? I still have some free time left."

None of the surrounding Pandora stepped forward. Judging from the insignia on their tank tops and sweatpants they were from the Regular Forces and after the previous display, knew they were no match for a Special.

Satellizer stepped forward, "I'll take you on."

Rana zeroed in on her immediately. Her smile grew wider and she yelled, "Satellizer-san! I thought you had training detail today. What are you doing here?"

"I finished up not too long ago and felt like a good work out. Up for a spar?"

"Of course! Let's do it!" Rana punctuated her statement with a raised fist aimed at the ceiling.

Satellizer ducked under the nearest post and entered the ring. She stopped when she was a few feet in front of her friend. Rana's previous opponent turned around to look at her, saw the Special Forces insignia on her shirt, and promptly made herself scarce.

Rana summoned her Volt Weapon and took a combat stance, smirking with confidence.

Satellizer returned her smile and summoned Nova Blood, "Now let's keep things simple Rana. No special attacks or Transcendent abilities. If we destroy the ring Elizabeth will have our heads."

"Sounds good!"

Rana didn't even wait to end her sentence before lunging forward with a right-handed straight. Satellizer jerked to the side, dodging the blow cleanly. Rana followed up with a roundhouse kick that Satellizer blocked with her blade. Turning the strike away, the British Pandora stabbed at her opponent with a thrust. Rana hopped away before the attack could land.

The spar continued in much the same way as it began. One Pandora would strike and the other would dodge. Any attack was met with a counter-attack. The two girls had fought beside each other for so long that they instantly knew how the other would move in battle without the need for words or confirmation.

The resulting stalemate was long and unending.

Satellizer's mind was so focused on the fight that she missed the looks of awe from the observing Pandora. A duel between Special Forces members was a rare sight and everyone knew that Satellizer El Bridget and Rana Linchen were two of the best.

Pushing back hard, Rana forced Satellizer into a corner with a relentless flurry of punches. She gave ground easily in order to avoid being pummeled. Satellizer leapt back until she was pressed into the ring's post. Rana took the bait and launched herself forward at the same time Satellizer did.

The two Pandora slammed into each other and tumbled to the ground in a heap. Satellizer rolled herself on top of Rana and prepared to slam the flat of her weapon into her face for a winning strike.

Rana's hands shot forward and clamped down on her wrists like a vice.

Satellizer grunted with exertion as she tried to overpower her friend, "Just give up already."

Rana was huffing like an engine, "You first."

Nova Blood hung suspended in the air between them as they struggled. Satellizer could feel her grip on the weapon begin to slip, her palms too sweaty to maintain good traction.

All of a sudden she saw a smile come to Rana's lips. _That can't be good._

Adjusting her shoulders, Rana gave a grunt and extracted her left hand from the struggle for the weapon. Satellizer immediately doubled her efforts, "Letting me win? You're too kind."

"Not exactly, Satella-san."

Without warning Rana raised her hand and gave Satellizer's breast a firm squeeze.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Satellizer gave a shriek and threw herself off Rana. She rolled to her feet fuming, "You _cheater_!"

A roar of laughter and giggling erupted from the audience followed by more hooting. Rana joined in and said in a sing-song voice, "Aw come on Satella-san! It was such a big target that I couldn't resist!"

"You are so dead!"

Tossing away her weapon, Satellizer tackled Rana to the floor, who couldn't seem to stop laughing. The two rolled around the ring to the great amusement of the crowd.

A voice rang out from the throng, "I think that's more than enough!"

The cheering stopped at once and Satellizer cursed her bad luck. She pushed herself off Rana and turned to address the speaker.

Captain Mi-Ryung Baek, commanding officer of the Training Corps, stepped forward and addressed the two girls, "A rather unique approach to sparring, ladies."

Satellizer snapped off a sheepish salute," Eh, thank you ma'am."

Rana leapt to her feet in a flourish, which caused Mi-Ryung to raise a brow. Satellizer elbowed her sharply in the side. Grumbling, the Tibetan Pandora gave a salute of her own.

Mi-Ryung shook her head, "That's enough for one day. You two hit the showers. As for the rest of you, set up two lines side by side. Since you all seem to like sparring so much, I'll show you how to do so properly."

Satellizer ducked out of the ring as murmurings of complaint came forward. She made a beeline for the locker room, with Rana close behind. After a quick shower the Pandora changed and headed for the exit.

"Okay I'm sorry for the stunt I pulled. It was just a little joke!"

Studiously ignoring her, Satellizer stepped through the door and began walking down the steps of the training center.

"How about I treat you to dinner? Your choice!"

Peeking at Rana from the corner of her eye, Satellizer smiled, "Relax, I'm not mad anymore."

Rana quickened her pace until she was at Satellizer's side, "Really?"

"Really. You better watch yourself though, next time I'll win for sure."

She had meant for it to be a joke but Rana didn't laugh. She stared at her with an inquisitive look on her face, "Did something good happen to you today?"

Satellizer considered her friend's words for a moment, before replying, "Nothing in particular, but I am feeling good today. A bit more...hopeful."

Before Rana could reply Satellizer grabbed her hand and began tugging her in the direction of the cafeteria, "We better hurry. Burger Queen closes in ten minutes and you're buying."

Rana bemoaned her selection choice but did not resist as Satellizer pulled her along.

* * *

After dinner, Satellizer arrived at the Command Center a full ten minutes before she was scheduled to meet with Dr. Aoi. Since the founding of Mirai, Gengo Aoi had taken Sister Margaret's old office for his own. It was located at the top of the center command building.

Knowing the way, Satellizer took her time and opted for the stairs instead of the elevator. Her initial anticipation had melted away into an uneasy nervousness.

What if Dr. Aoi had discovered that Kazuya was gone forever? That he was never coming back, no matter how much she wished he would?

Satellizer pushed those dark thoughts away as she came to the top of the stairs. She'd learn soon enough. Gengo's secretary, a busty young woman with blond hair, smiled and waved her over.

"Warrant Officer El Bridget?"

"That's right."

"Dr. Aoi is expecting you. Go right in."

Satellizer thanked the woman, whose name she noted was Barnett. She walked through the door behind the reception desk and entered into a long hallway. The door to the main office sat at the end of the hall, flanked by two Pandora who bore Special Forces' insignias. _Strange._

The Pandora nodded at her as she walked past. She returned the gesture, recognizing both of them but unable to place names. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Satellizer hit the door control and went in.

For the office of the most influential man in the world, it was a humble abode. Gengo had changed very little since the days when it was the principal's office. A mahogany minibar adorned with decanters of wine and whiskey was about the only addition he insisted on.

The man in question was seated at his desk, typing at a speed that would have made a professional typist dizzy. He looked up from his computer at her entrance and gave a small smile. Satellizer stopped a few feet from the desk and gave a crisp salute.

"Reporting as ordered, Professor."

"Glad to see you're on time for a change."

Satellizer dipped her head slightly in recognition of the room's third occupant. As usual, Su-Na stood at parade rest near the Professor's right arm.

Gengo leaned back in his chair and gave Su-Na's hand a pat, "Now now, Satellizer has been quite busy lately, what with Captain Mably's push for increased training cooperation in the army."

Su-Na's face darkened somewhat at Elizabeth's name. Yielding to the new wave of anticipation in her gut, Satellizer cut in, "Is there something that you needed from me, Professor?"

Gengo watched her with an unreadable expression, his amber eyes giving nothing away. Satellizer did her best not to fidget. Throughout their talks over the years she had come to realize that the professor's eyes seemed to change depending on his mood. A soft butterscotch when he was feeling joyous, a molten gold when he was furious, and a dull yellow when he was depressed to name a few.

At the moment his eyes were piercing and reminded her of tempered steel.

After what seemed like an eternity, he asked, "How are you feeling, Satellizer?"

"…Sir?"

"Your health, how is it? Is your Stigmata giving you any trouble? Have you kept any injuries a secret from the recent clash that I should know about?"

Satellizer clenched her fists and shifted in place slightly, trying to hide the growing pit of anger and disappointment coiling in her belly. More useless talk, just as she feared. She didn't know why she expected more.

"No, Sir. I am in perfect health at the moment. My Stigmata have been fine since the last time you adjusted them."

"There's been no overflow or interference between your Heroic and Legendary Stigmata?"

"None, Sir."

"Good. That's very good." The Professor steeped his hands together and leaned forward. He seemed to be debating with himself on what to say next, which was unusual for him.

Satellizer didn't care. She wanted to leave and go to her room to be alone. Her hopes had been raised only to be dashed once more. It was her own fault for getting excited, but she was past that point. Gengo had promised her time and again that Kazuya would return, yet time had proven what everyone always whispered of the Professor to be the truth. That he was nothing but a handsome liar.

"If you have nothing more to say Supreme Commander, I'd like to return to my quarters."

Gengo looked surprised at her request, as if he hadn't realized how long he'd taken wrestling with whatever was bothering him. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a snort of laughter from Su-Na.

"Stop messing with her, Professor. Any longer and she'll blow a gasket."

Satellizer felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment and glared at her superior officer. Su-Na had the audacity to send her a wink in response.

Gengo considered the exchange between the two women before saying, "Forgive me Satellizer, but I have far more to tell you."

Waiting until Satellizer returned her attention to him, Gengo continued, "Your burden has been great and responsibility for which lies solely with me. For three years I've given you broken promises and false hope. That ends today."

A sudden rush of giddiness and nausea assaulted her entire being. _Is he saying what I think he is?_

Gengo squared his shoulders and declared, "I'm beginning a new experiment effective immediately. Operation Prodigal Son has only one objective. And that is to bring Kazuya _home."_

Satellizer did her best to control herself, but a strangled sob still managed to escape her lips. The Professor only smiled at her outburst though.

"What's the plan? How do we go about this? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Words poured from Satellizer's mouth like a flood. So many thoughts were racing through her mind that she could barely think. It didn't matter though. Kazuya was coming home!

Gengo chuckled at her torrent of questions, "I'm glad to see you enthused. For you are the one who will bring Kazuya back."

That stopped Satellizer in her tracks, "But Professor….how can I do that? I don't know where he is."

"As I told you before, my original plan was for only Kazuya's mind to travel to the opposing dimension in order for him to gather intelligence. The plan went awry due to certain….complications. Since then it has become abundantly clear that Kazuya is unable to return on his own. That leaves us no choice but to go in after him."

Satellizer nodded, "I understand, but _how_ are we going to do that?"

Gengo smirked, "We aren't. But you are. You will travel to the opposing dimension on a rescue mission, find Kazuya, and bring him back."

Satellizer had almost forgotten how infuriating discussing plans with Gengo could be, "How exactly am I going to accomplish that?"

"You are familiar with Illusion Turn, yes?"

That sent Satellizer for a loop. She had no idea where he was going with this, but decided to go with it, "Yes. Chiffon's specialized movement technique. Made it hell trying to fight her," risking a glance at Su-Na, she added, "Ticy can use it and if the rumors are true, so can the Colonel."

Su-Na responded before the Professor could, "What Ticy uses is not Illusion Turn. If it was, Jessica Edwin wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on her. With Chiffon dead, I'm the only Pandora capable of using the Turn."

Her haughty tone rankled Satellizer, but Gengo cut in before she could argue, "Though we hope to add you to that list soon enough."

Satellizer stared in bewilderment.

"I'll try to keep it simple. Illusion Turn is not a speed technique. It is a movement apparatus that allows a Pandora to interact with other dimensions. By interacting with the infinite number of alternate versions of themselves that are a part of the various smaller dimensions housed within our own, one can achieve an action similar to teleportation."

Gengo paused at Satellizer's expression, but continued on, "Now I believe it is possible that, given the theory of the multiverse, there may be versions of ourselves located in the dimension that Kazuya has gone to."

Satellizer saw where he was going with this, "So your plan is for me to use Illusion Turn to interact with the alternate version of myself that may be in the same dimension as Kazuya?"

"No. You won't simply be interacting with this version of yourself, but rewriting and dominating it."

Satellizer blinked. Gengo's face had a sharp edge to it. A quick glance at Su-Na confirmed that she carried a similar look. It was the face of a soldier prepared to do whatever was necessary to achieve his object. Regardless of the cost.

"You have to understand, Satellizer, that this is a huge gamble. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm desperate. Too much time has passed since Kazuya disappeared. I can't afford to wait any longer."

Satellizer considered Gengo's words, before asking, "So how would this work? I thought only Kazuya could travel so fully between "opposing" dimensions or whatever you call it?"

Gengo nodded, "That's true, to an extent. Ideally, this is what would happen. You would be outfitted with a Legendary Stigmata System, which will enable you to use Illusion Turn. After that we'd use the Soul Energy of my daughters in conjunction with Maria's knowledge of the alternate dimension. I'll explain that part in detail later. After you are hooked up to them, the hope is the reach and distance of your Illusion Turn would be increased to the level that you could interact with our opposite dimension."

Satellizer noted a flaw in the plan, "But how would I lock on to the dimension that Kazuya is currently in?"

"You and Cassandra will have to work together on that front."

"Cassandra-san?"

"You and Cassandra are both tied to Kazuya with a special bond. Cassandra is tied to him by blood and by motherhood. You, by the love that you bear for him. It is a leap of faith on my part, but I choose to hope that those two bonds will be enough to reach Kazuya, wherever he might be."

Satellizer couldn't stop from blushing at the Professor's comment. It sounded like something out of a foolish fairytale, but she so desperately wanted to believe in it.

Gengo drew her attention back, "I won't lie to you about the danger. My knowledge of uniform dimensions is, to be blunt, minute and severely lacking. In a worst case scenario your mind is shattered during the experiment. And even if you succeed in traversing through dimensions, you could very well end up trapped there as well."

If she agreed, it would be the most dangerous operation Satellizer had ever taken part in. A normal woman would have hesitated. A normal woman would have withered before the prospect of her own mortality.

Satellizer El Bridget was not a normal woman.

"I have one condition for agreeing to this operation."

Gengo peered at her with weary eyes, "And that would be?"

"We start training tonight."

The Professor's shocked expression was undercut by the cackle of laughter that erupted from Su-Na, "Ha! I told you, she's got more guts then you gave her credit."

Recovering, Gengo threw his bodyguard a sardonic smile, "Last time I bet against you."

Satellizer politely cleared her throat to bring the conversation back on topic. Gengo turned his gaze back to her and said, "I get the feeling that I won't be able to persuade you to drop this condition."

"You would be correct."

Heaving a sigh, Gengo reached forward and tapped his intercom, "Alice, send a summons to Scarlett, Elize, and Atsuko-kun. Tell them I need Laboratory #3 prepped for immediate use."

Turning to look at Satellizer's determined face and Su-Na's confident smirk, Gengo ominously swore, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

For once Gengo Aoi did not lie. Satellizer spent the next seven hours reclining on a medical table as Chief Medical Officer Schmitz poked and prodded at her.

She thanked God when Elize finally permitted her to sit up and stretch her legs. While she did so, Gengo and Scarlett wheeled a container into the testing area. After they removed the top Satellizer saw that it was a white vest of some kind. The shoulders were black and bore the symbol of Mirai.

Gengo spoke, "This is a Legendary Stigmata System. In terms of Stigma purity and density, it is the closest to Maria Lancelot's. Its strength is unmatched, but the stress it places on the human body is unimaginable."

"Only the absolute strongest can handle it." Su-Na stood guard over the scientists as they readied the experiment, dressed in her own Legendary Stigmata System.

Satellizer stared at the system with trepidation. She was no coward, but all this talk was beginning to fray her nerves.

Gengo saw her expression and attempted to reassure her, "Try not to worry too much. We've adjusted the system and placed it on the lowest possible setting. Remember that this is only an initial test run."

Su-Na flipped her hair over a shoulder and raised her hands in a flippant manner, "It's true. My system is leagues above what you'll be putting on. You can still back down if you're not feeling up to it though."

That settled things for Satellizer, "Let's do it."

After helping her get the system equipped, Gengo and his fellows retreated to the observation room for their own safety. Satellizer stood in place patiently for the next phase of the experiment.

There was a crackle of static over the loud speaker before Scarlett's voice rang out, _"Alright, we will now be activating the system and begin integration of the Legendary Stigmata. Are you ready, El Bridget?"_

"Affirmative."

Satellizer waited with bated breath as a soft whirring noise began to emanate from the system she was wearing. Her spine was ramrod straight as she waited for something, anything to happen.

After a few minutes with no activity, Satellizer's impatience began to grow. She was about call out and ask what the problem was when her world was suddenly shifted upside down. A violent surge of _something_ began spreading throughout her body. She tipped over and fell to the ground, but felt no pain. Every one of her senses felt like it had been super charged. She looked at the floor beneath her and saw the millions of microscopic dust particles gathered in large clumps. _The Professor should clean in here more._

Someone was speaking over the loud speaker but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Satellizer rolled over and stubbornly pushed herself to her feet. She couldn't afford to be lying down in the dirt. _Kazuya needs me._

Turning to face the observation room where she knew the scientists were, Satellizer raised her hand to wave, only to note in surprise that she had summoned her Volt Weapon.

Dumbfounded, she gave her weapon a practice swing. It felt lighter and somehow stronger than usual. She felt stronger as well. So much stronger. She had never felt this strong before.

Remembering the point of the experiment, Satellizer picked a spot across the room and began preparing an Accel Turn.

 _ **Destroy everything**_ _._

Satellizer paused as the thought crossed her mind. Why would she want to destroy everything? That made no sense. No sense at all.

 _ **Destroy everything that is different.**_

That wasn't right either. There was nothing wrong with being different. Her mother had taught her that. _My mother...what was her name again?_

That frightened Satellizer into lucidity. Noelle, her mother's name had been Noelle. How could she forget that? And why did her mouth suddenly taste like ash and metal?

Satellizer lurched forward on shaky legs. A pounding headache had suddenly overtaken her.

 _ **Destroy.**_

 _Stop it._

 _ **Destroy.**_

 _Please stop._

 _ **Destroydestroydestroydestroydestroydestroydestrodestroydestroydestroydestroydestroydestroy.**_

Satellizer tried to scream but no words escaped her mouth. It was as if the only noise allowed in her world was the pounding mantra that boomed inside her skull. _I need a break. The Professor said I could take a break. Where is he?_

Looking around, Satellizer found herself alone. _That's not right. I don't like to be alone. Kazuya said I wouldn't be alone anymore_.

 _Kazuya...where had he gone?_

 _ **We'll show you.**_

Satellizer screamed as her world was awash in blood.

* * *

 **Ending note:** And there you have chapter five. Sorry for the long wait. The holidays and school really caught up with me. But I hope to get the ball rolling on this story once again.

Things to note. Gengo is one of my favorite characters in Freezing, mainly due to how complex he is, but man is he hard to write. He's got so many facets that it can be overwhelming. Hope I got him right.

In addition, there are one or two character cameos/easter eggs in this chapter. They occurred to me while writing the chapter and I thought they'd be fun. Try to spot them.


	6. Sisters by Choice

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Freezing. Just a fan. Also this chapter takes note of Rana's origin story from Freezing: Zero, a manga spin-off of Freezing. See end of chapter for author's note.

 _Inner Thoughts/Dream sequence_

" _Loud Speaker"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sisters by Choice**

 **0200 Hours, June 27, 2068 (Military Calendar) / Mirai Army Headquarters, West Genetics Special Forces Barracks**

 _The dream was one she had experienced many times over the years. It was as predictable and reassuring as an old friend._

 _As always, the dream took Rana home. She was trudging her way through the village, battling a thick snowfall and frigid winds. Winter had come and taken a firm grip upon her people's land. She knew that this year would be particularly bad. Unless it pulled together as one, Rana's village wouldn't survive to see spring._

 _Her clansmen were hard at work shoveling and pushing the snow from the village's square. As she passed them, Klukuku noticed her and gave a wave. Rana returned the gesture and shouted that she'd be back later to help._

 _Finally she came to the center of the village. Her family's hut was located in the most sacred of spots, as befit her sister's position as leader of the Kunlun Clan. Her attention though was immediately grabbed by the two figures outside the hut. A man was kneeling in front of a squirming little girl, attempting to push the snow from her hair._

 _Rana tried to approach them quietly, but the child heard her foot steps and turned. When she saw Rana, she jerked out of the man's grasp and bolted right at her. Rana opened her arms wide and caught the girl as she leapt at her._

" _Auntie Rana! I missed you! Won't you play snow angels with me?" Lin said breathlessly. Her cheeks were a bright red as she wrapped her arms around Rana's neck._

 _Yuuta Ono walked over at a more sedate pace than his daughter had chosen, "Now Lin, what did I say about running in the snow?"_

 _Lin pouted, "But Papa, you said I could play with Auntie when she returned."_

 _Rana laughed as Yuuta tried to explain to her niece the dangers of carelessness in extreme weather. Lin clearly wasn't listening._

" _How about this. We'll play angels after we go see your grandmother. Deal?"_

" _Deal!"_

 _The three proceeded to enter the hut together. Despite its outward appearance, the inside was spacious and cozy. A fire situated in the center kept the worst of the cold out. An older woman sat in front of it brewing a pot._

 _She turned at the sound and gave the trio a warm smile, "I'm glad you decided to come in. It's far too cold out to be playing games."_

 _Rana put Lin down and swiftly walked over to her mother. She took her hands in her own and planted a kiss on Lam Linchen's cheek, "I missed you, mother."_

" _I missed you too sweetie. Come sit down and have dinner with us."_

 _The dream fed a hunger deep inside Rana. She had not been home in years and desperately missed it. But she missed something else even more._

 _As if on command the door of the hut was pushed open. A figure swathed in a thick cloak and hood walked in. Snow caked boot imprints lingered on the floor as the figure shook the snow from their body._

 _Lin immediately stood and ran for the newcomer. Without missing a beat, the cloaked stranger bent down and enveloped the little girl in a hug. Rana moved to join them._

 _At her approach, the figure removed the hood to reveal thick black hair that was just as long and luxurious as Rana remembered._

 _Luna Linchen smiled gently at Rana and said, "Sister, it is good to see you again."_

 _Rana wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Luna in a tight embrace. She knew it was just a dream, but Rana didn't care. She got to see her sister again and that's all that mattered._

 _Separating, Luna leaned back and asked, "Won't you stay with us this time, Rana?"_

 _Rana wanted nothing more. Here was the family she might have had. Her sister, mother, niece, and brother-in-law all watched in anticipation of her answer, love and hope written plainly on their faces._

 _It would be so sweet, to stay here forever with them. To never wake and be forced to confront the world. All she had to do was say yes. One little word and her family would be returned to her. Just one little word…_

The blaring of a klaxon jerked Rana awake. She jolted forward and slipped from the bed in confusion. The floor was cold and hard when she landed. As she laid where she'd fallen, the screech from the intercom began to form words recognizable to her ears.

" _This is a Type 2 alert status! This is not a drill! The 13_ _th_ _Platoon is to report to Laboratory #3 immediately! 14_ _th_ _Platoon is to report to the East Garrison Station and stand-by to provide back up!"_

Her instincts kicked in and Rana jumped into action. She stripped off her night clothes and activated her Legendary Stigmata. It thrummed to life as a Volt Texture materialized and covered her body. She ran for the door and headed right. The Science Department's labs were on the other side of the campus from the Barracks so she'd have to move fast.

In her rush to meet the new threat, Rana failed to notice that Satellizer was nowhere to be found.

* * *

She made it to the lab in record time but found she was one of the last to arrive. Captain Mably, Senior Warrant Officer McMillan, and their respective Limiters were already waiting in front of the entrance dressed in their combat fatigues.

"What happened?"

Elizabeth turned to her, "There was an explosion in the lab, followed by an alert warning issued by Colonel Lee. Something very wrong is happening here."

Arnett stepped forward, "All the more reason to bust in and start nailing bad guys to the wall."

Captain Mably shook her head, "We need to assess the situation first. Going in blind is too dangerous."

Before Arnett could respond, the door to the building burst open. Rana and her teammates summoned their weapons and moved to intercept, only to stop in astonishment when a group of scientists came barreling down the stairs.

"I need a medic _now_!" Gengo Aoi's voice cracked like a whip in the humid night air. He was carrying a comatose Scarlett in his arms, with Atsuko helping a limping Elize not far behind. The team of soldiers rushed forth to meet them.

"Are you injured Professor Aoi!?" demanded Elizabeth.

Gengo's breathing was harsh and labored, "I'm fine, but Chief Scientist Ohara has a concussion and Chief Medical Officer Schmitz has a broken leg. They need medical attention."

The Captain immediately activated her comlink and alerted the medical teams. Rana took the opportunity to observe the scientists. Atsuko's face was pale and frightened. Elize was calm, but obviously putting up a front to deal with her injury. Scarlett was bleeding and unresponsive. The Professor, aside from his breathing, was unreadable.

Elizabeth lowered a hand from her ear, "Medical teams are on their way but you four cannot stay here so close to danger. Arnett and Morrison will escort you to safety."

Gengo shook his head, "There's no time for that. You have to get in there right this minute. If you don't, I'm afraid Su-Na might kill her."

A cold feeling stabbed Rana's belly, her instincts crying out to her, "Who would the Colonel kill?"

"Satellizer."

For a moment, Rana stared blankly at the man often named the hope of mankind. She must have heard him wrong. _If Satella-san dies, I'll be all alone._

Arnett interjected, "What the hell are you talking about? Why would the Colonel kill Satellizer?"

"There was an…accident during our experiment. Satellizer's Stigmata have gone out of control and she's on a rampage. Su-Na stayed to hold her off as we escaped, but it was a close thing. I almost didn't make it. Su-Na won't let that go easily. You have to get in there and resolve the situation before someone gets killed."

Unadulterated fear struck Rana like a thunderbolt. She turned to Elizabeth and screamed, "We have to go now!"

Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she contemplated the situation. Rana had to resist the urge to take her by the shoulders and shake until she came to a decision.

"It seems we have no choice. Supreme Commander Aoi, you and your group will head to the medical teams with Arnett and Morrison. Rana and I shall join the Colonel in subduing Satellizer. Second Lieutenant Evans has already reached the western entrance to the labs and will join us inside."

Rana barely waited for Elizabeth to finish giving orders before she shot up the stairs. She pushed the doors open and ran headlong into the dark, where she knew her lost friend to be.

* * *

The emergency lighting set the lab in ominous shadows. Rana, Elizabeth, and André made their way down the center hallway. The echoing of their boots added an almost soothing repetition to the task at hand.

Rana took point, a white light spearing through the darkness. Fear coiled around her heart like a snake. Satellizer had long since become her closest friend. They had shared so much laughter, love, and heartache with one another. Rana would do anything to make sure she was safe.

Elizabeth laid a hand on her shoulder, "I understand your worry, but do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. We all must be level headed if Satellizer is to be saved."

Rana swallowed nervously and nodded. The hallway gave way to a crossroads with four corridors. Elizabeth indicated the left hall and the group turned. The alarm had finally stopped, yet the quiet that replaced it was nerve wracking.

She was about to point out how strange the lack of noise was, given that a battle was supposedly going on, when the end of the hall exploded in a flash. Rana hunkered down and held strong, while Elizabeth was blasted off her feet. There was a painful _thump_ as she crashed into André and the two tumbled away. Smoke and bits of debris blasted Rana's face, making her eyes water and her throat constrict. A loud thunderclap boomed in the distance and made hearing a liability.

Rana ignored all of this, tucked her head into her chest, and raced forward as fast as she could. It took mere moments for her to clear the smoke and she found herself in a large testing facility. The walls and floors had gouges torn out of them, as if some great beast had mauled them in a fury.

Rubbing the irritation from her eyes, the Tibetan Pandora squinted at a blurry figure in the center of the room, which turned to face her. When her eyes adjusted, the figure took on characteristics she was all too familiar with.

Long blonde hair that shimmered like silk. Pale skin the color of porcelain. But her eyes….

A numbing sense of horror began to overtake her as Satellizer's full state became clear. Jagged Stigmatic spikes grew from her back, twisted and grotesque in their wrongness. What had once been her right hand was now little more than a savage blade meant for slaughter. Her uniform was torn and shredded where her body had mutated.

But her eyes were the worst part. They were cold and monstrous and so very, very dead.

Somehow she found her voice, "Satella-san, it's me."

The thing that had once been her friend didn't respond. It simply stood there, staring her corpse stare, as if Rana was a stranger.

Anger quickly replaced fear, "It's me Satellizer! Don't you _recognize_ me!?"

Shouting had been a mistake. Satellizer's neck gave a violent twitch and she stumbled forward quickly, blade held high. As the it came for her head, Rana belatedly realized that she should have kept her own weapon summoned and at the ready. She tried to fall back, but knew she wouldn't make it.

"Move faster you dumbass!"

Another thunderclap boomed, this one much closer. Rana was knocked down and blown away at the force of the blow. She rolled until a desk stopped her momentum. Her head was ringing and her back ached, but Rana forced herself to look up.

Su-Na stood tall from where she had stopped Satellizer's forward advance. Blades were locked in a vicious struggle for dominance as each Pandora tried to force the other back.

The so-called Strongest Pandora grinned menacingly, "That was a close one, eh Satellizer? Can't you even recognize your own friends anymore?"

Satellizer's only response was a roar that sent spittle into the face of Gengo's right hand.

"Right then, now I don't feel so bad about doing this."

Su-Na swung her second blade in a downward slash that Satellizer blocked, but whose force she could not withstand. She was sent soaring across the room and smashed into the wall.

Rana jumped to her feet, "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

The Korean Pandora turned her red eyes towards Rana, "She's been trying to cut my head off for the last half hour. Excuse me if I don't handle her with kid gloves."

"We have to help her! The Professor told us to!"

Su-Na's faced twitched at the mention of Gengo, but before she could speak an explosion drew her attention.

Satellizer stood from the hole in the wall, completely unhurt. She brandished her blade and rushed forward to attack. Rana summoned her own weapons and moved to meet her.

Twin light beams raced past her and struck Satellizer dead center. She tripped and slid forward in a pool of her own blood.

Elizabeth, André, and Amelia came running from the hallway door. The Pandora had their weapons out and were prepared for battle.

"Don't just go charging in, Rana! If you really want to save Satellizer, then get your act together!" Elizabeth's voice was stern and scathing.

"Wow~ that's good advice Elizabeth~." Su-Na shrugged innocently when said Pandora turned to glare at her.

Rana ran forward to where Satellizer had fallen. The pool of blood surrounding her was so dark it appeared almost black. "Don't worry Satella, I'm going to get you to the-" words suddenly died in her throat. Satellizer had heaved herself upward so fast that Rana hadn't even seen her move. The hand around her throat was cold and unyielding as it choked the life from her.

All the while Satellizer's eyes remained the same.

Rana tried to speak, to call out to her friend and reason with her, but her throat wouldn't cooperate. Her vision was beginning to blur and a dull pain had begun to pound inside her head.

 _Am I going to die?_

Through the growing haze Rana heard the pitter-patter of steps. It was a familiar sound that always accompanied an Accel Turn.

Just before the darkness overtook her, the pressure on her throat receded and she collapsed to the floor. Vicious coughs racked her body as the sound of slicing blades danced above her. Raising her head, Rana saw that Amelia had come to her aid. She leveraged her weapon's superior reach and forced Satellizer away from the fallen Pandora. At the same time she shouted, "Get her back!"

A pair of hands wrapped around Rana's torso and began dragging her away from the battle. A pulsating pain still lingered in her head, but she forced herself to look up and saw that André was the one dragging her to safety. She tried to thank him, but found her mouth was filled with sand.

As André reached the group, Elizabeth bent down and snapped a finger in front of her face. She felt spacey and found the noise distracting.

"Can you hear me, Rana? Can you still fight?"

Rana nodded sluggishly before a voice interrupted them, "You're in quite a pathetic state, Rana Linchen."

Struggling, she turned to find Lucy staring down at her. Her eyes were as frigid as ever, but somehow she thought she saw a glimmer of amusement in them.

"Ah…I'd stand and salute if I could...sorry Princess."

Lucy "hmphed" softly in reply and turned to speak to Su-Na, who was watching Satellizer and Amelia engage one another.

"Eyes on me, Rana. We have to work together here. While Amelia has her distracted, you and I will strike Satellizer from behind."

Rana grunted in response and heaved herself up. The room immediately began spinning but thankfully Elizabeth reached out a hand to steady her. A cry of pain suddenly erupted and the group turned to see Amelia reeling from Satellizer's blow, blood pouring from a gash in her stomach.

Elizabeth and Rana sprang into action. Moving quickly, the latter dove to catch Amelia's falling form as the former wove a barrier to cover them.

"Get Amelia out of the way!" Elizabeth yelled, voice partially obscured by the loud booms coming from Satellizer's attacks.

Rana almost smiled in triumph, as Elizabeth's barrier had stopped Satellizer in her tracks. Su-Na's voice suddenly cut into her, loud and desperate.

"Look out!"

A telltale flash was the only warning the two Pandora had before a particle beam ripped through the barrier they had huddled behind. Rana felt it graze her left hip and screamed in pain as the flesh was burned away. She turned so Amelia was mostly behind her and protected from the attack. _I don't want to die like this. Not by Satella's hand._

The light was suddenly snuffed out, mercifully so, and a powerful explosion its replacement. A wave of dusted rose up and blocked Rana's sight. When Su-Na spoke to her, it was a surprise, though she was too hurt to react much.

"You still alive, Linchen?"

Rana looked up. Her superior's face was a blank mask, but her red eyes were questioning.

"Yes," croaked Rana, her throat seared to ash.

Su-Na murmured a reply that Rana couldn't make out. Her ears were still ringing. Adjusting her damaged left side, she laid a hand on Amelia' throat and checked for a pulse. After a moment, she let out a breath when she felt a steady beat.

A whimper to the right caught her attention, and Rana looked over. André was helping Elizabeth into a sitting position. Her left arm had been burned away from the elbow down.

"We can't keep this up."

At Su-Na's words, Rana gazed forward. Lucy was in the midst of a vicious close-quarters brawl with Satellizer. Her Soul Energy infused strikes met her opponent's blade in equal measure. Rana saw that she had the advantage in agility, but not in strength. Any blow that landed caused Lucy to buckle and she was forced to give ground or be beaten down.

"This has to end. Sorry, Professor."

Su-Na began walking forward. He steps were measured and unhurried, but awoke a fear in Rana all the same.

"Colonel, what are you doing?"

There was no reply. Just more calm steps that carried the Pandora closer to the battle in front of her.

"I asked what the _hell_ you are doing!?"

"She's going….to put an end to this battle."

Elizabeth had limped over to her position, her one remaining arm slung over André's shoulder.

Rana stared dumbly at her. _This can't be how it ends. I won't let this be how it ends._

Untangling herself from Amelia's unconscious form, Rana rose to her feet. Her vision was swimming, her side was in agony, and she was fairly certain her left leg was broken. But none of that mattered. Her friend needed her.

"Wait."

Years of following Elizabeth's commands made her stop, even with her mind set on what she must do.

"You can't defeat Su-Na Lee. None of us can. But that's fine. If our goal is to save Satellizer, then we don't have to. Follow my lead."

Rana hesitated for but a moment before nodding. Elizabeth had never let her down before.

Ahead of them, Su-Na had finally reached the duel. Lucy held herself defiantly, but her situation was grim. Her Vital Frames ticked off silently as precious energy slipped away. Satellizer was unmoved. Her monstrous form quivered as the hideous Stigmatic spikes grew longer and thicker. She lumbered forward with her blade dangling loosely, promising murder and mayhem for all. Until Su-Na's voice cried out.

"Hey, you _bitch!_ How about we finish this little dance?"

Satellizer spun around at the intrusion. Before her stood the commander of Mirai's Special Forces. Alone she was, but confident and unafraid.

There was a note of sadness in her voice when she spoke, "I really didn't want to do this, Satellizer. You're a great Pandora. One of the few who might someday save mankind. But," her voice suddenly grew hard and unyielding. "You've become a great threat. A threat to your friends. To mankind. To the _Professor._ I….can't let that go."

Su-Na spread her legs and squared her shoulders, duel blades held akimbo. Satellizer, dead eyes wide, gave a roar and charged.

She made it three feet before the first of Su-Na's blows snapped her head back like a rubber band. There was a sickening screech as she hit the ground and rolled. She tried to jump up but the second blow knocked her back down. The third kept her there. As did the fourth, fifth, and sixth blows.

The strikes continued to come, an unending rain like that of a storm. Continuous. Unrelenting. Unforgiving.

"She's killing her."

Rana stood on shaky legs as nausea rose up from the pit of her stomach.

"Colonel Lee has lost herself to the battle. Look." Elizabeth inclined her head towards Su-Na.

Looking over, Rana saw the biggest smile she had ever seen adorn the colonel's face. Her red eyes were bright as she hammered Satellizer into the ground with blows heavy enough to split a building in two.

Tears were dripping from her eyes when Elizabeth's words whispered in her ear, "Now is not the time for that. Satellizer can still be saved. Wait for the right moment, and strike with all of your might."

Rana lowered her stance and readied her fists. Her gauntlets and boots felt like they weighed a million pounds each.

Su-Na continued her flurry of blows. The floor beneath Satellizer had given way under the assault and the Nova-fied Pandora was slowly but surely being ground into nothing.

Just when Rana thought Elizabeth would never act, she made her move. Her voice cut through the chaos like a white sword.

"Is this truly what Gengo Aoi would _want_!?"

And just like that, time itself seemed to stop.

Su-Na froze, her arms extended high in the air but still. Rana knew an opening when she saw one.

She shot forward like a light speed bullet. The wings of light flowing from her back pushed her forward fast, faster than she had ever gone before. Su-Na spun around at her approach, but it was too late. Concentrating all of her weight and strength into her fist, Rana hurled a straight right directly at the face of Mirai's Strongest Pandora.

" _Burning Fang!"_

Her aim was true and there was a boom when her fist connected with Su-Na. Rana caught a glimpse of a feral look in her target's eyes before the force of the strike shot her into the far wall.

Wasting no time at her apparent victory, Rana twisted at the last second and used her momentum to throw herself upon Satellizer. Her hand found the familiar shape of a Legendary Stigmata on Satellizer's chest.

With not even a moment spent considering her own safety, Rana pulled with all the strength left in her arms.

Her reward was a white light as bright as the sun.

* * *

"Wake up, Rana."

Rana blinked. Above her was the ceiling of a laboratory. The stark white paint made it painful to look at with her sensitive eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly but gently pulled forward. There was something heavy in her lap and it made moving awkward.

Elizabeth gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled, "You did it."

 _Did what?_

Elizabeth pointed down and Rana followed the gesture. In her lap laid Satellizer. Her blonde hair was brittle and fanned out. Her skin was pale as milk and clammy to the touch. But her breathing was even, and she was so very much alive.

Rana let the tears flow freely from her eyes. _Oh thank Kunlun. Thank you for not taking another sister from me._

"Don't try to move too much. You're in bad shape," said Elizabeth.

She was not lying. Her left arm, the one she'd use to tear the Stigma out of Satellizer, had been burned away to the bicep. Her left eye and ear were blind and deaf. She couldn't feel her legs either, though that might have been from Satellizer's weight. _I told her all that Burger Queen would make her fat._

Finding her voice, she asked, "How long was I out?"

"Not long. About ten minutes."

It felt like she had been unconscious for years. "Where are the others?"

Elizabeth motioned behind her and Rana spied Lucy and André supporting a now conscious Amelia. _We've won then. We saved Satellizer and no one died._

"Don't you just love when everything works out in the end?"

Su-Na's voice was cheerful and light. As if they were discussing their favorite food or hobby. Turning her head, Rana saw the red-eyed Pandora approaching the group briskly. A huge and ugly purple bruise covered half of her face. Besides that though, she looked unhurt. _I hit her with everything I had._

As if sensing her thoughts, Su-Na explained, "High-speed regeneration. I'm not one for bragging, but it pays to be Professor Aoi's bodyguard. I get to try out all the best toys. Speaking of the Professor..."

She turned her gaze on Elizabeth and whispered, "That was a dirty trick."

Swallowing, Elizabeth raised her chin and answered, "I am aware. I apologize for it, and for helping in the assault of a superior officer. Rana was acting on my orders. I alone should be punished."

Rana saw Su-Na consider her words for a moment, before smiling. It was the smile of a predator.

"Gosh Elizabeth, how am I supposed to stay mad when you get all righteous and proper? Talk about a buzz kill."

Elizabeth shifted her feet, still clutching her stump of a limb, "You….are not mad?"

Su-Na shrugged, "You two were trying to save someone you care about. I can relate to that. So no hard feelings. How about we shake on it?"

She extended her right hand, palm up, in a show of non-hostility.

Every instinct in Rana's body yelled _danger_ at the offered hand. She tried to speak but found her voice was gone.

Elizabeth stared at the offered hand as well. There was a war of emotions on her face as she debated internally. Rana knew she would shake hands with the colonel though. Her pride would allow for nothing less.

Setting her jaw, she raised her remaining hand and grasped Su-Na's in a firm grip.

Still smiling, Su-Na said, "See? That wasn't too hard."

Elizabeth began pulling her hand back, but was suddenly jerked forward again.

Su-Na's voice was still light and cheerful when she said, "But if we're really being honest with one another, that punch did hurt quite a bit."

There was the flash of a blade and a geyser of blood exploded from the spot where Elizabeth's right arm had been.

The blood splattered into Rana's face, blinding her to the world. The last thing she heard before darkness took was the sound of André and Amelia's roars of protest.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait everyone. My computer up and died on me, and getting a new one has been tough. I also lost a lot of my files so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. Fight scenes remain difficult for me so let me know how it read.

In addition, a friend of mine gave me an idea to toy around with. If people are interested, I'm considering starting a new story of one-shots based on reviewer requests. Give me a character and a scenario/specific theme and I'd try to roll with it. Also I'd try and keep it more on the light-hearted side. Message me if anyone is interested.


End file.
